The Adventure Begins
by Veritas Sanguinus
Summary: Aelwynn Nightstrider has gained many titles during her adventures in Azeroth, as well as Outland, Northrend, and Draenor. These are her first tales, beginning with the deaths of her family at the hands of the Scourge, and her rescue by the Ranger General of Silvermoon and her Lieutenant. (Eventually Sylvanas/OC pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay all, this is the first chapter of the companion piece to my story** ** _Eye Contact_** **. I'm working on the next chapters to the story, and I hope to have them up soon. Hope you all enjoy!**

Aelwynn Nightstrider was a young girl when the Scourge had attacked Quel'thalas. She had lived in the lower parts of the territory, her father an outrider for Silvermoon. He had faithfully served Anasterian Sunstrider for years.

Aelwynn had been the youngest child, her brothers and sister far older than she. By the time Aelwynn was old enough to remember, her eldest brother Caeledon had become a Blood Knight, her older brother Ryatherion had gone to ranger training and her sister Kierilana had become a mage.

When the Scourge attacked, her family had all been home for a gathering that didn't happen often enough. By the time the shambling undead had cleared she was all that was left of her family. A young girl that Sylvanas Windrunner and her lieutenant Lor'themar Theron had found among the rubble of her home. She had been surrounded by the rotting corpses of her family, who had been killed and raised in order to add to the numbers of the former crown Prince of Lordaeron.

When the Ranger General of Silvermoon had found her she was in shock, pale, shaking and clutching her father's dagger. "I found one Lor, be careful. We don't want to scare her any more than she already has been." She stepped gingerly over the dead, recognizing the recruit from this area.

His name was Ryatherion, and he had been promising. The piles of scourge bodies outside were clearly due to the protective nature of the five adults in the home, and though they had fallen, they had protected the girl.

"Come, little one. You're safe now." The normally stoic, vain Ranger General said softly. The girl scrambled to her, her terrified body curling into Sylvanas'.

"I- I did it...they all died because of me." She whispered. Lor'themar looked between the girl and his General.

"Hush, child, this was not your fault." He stated quietly, causing the girl to break down into sobs.

"Yes it was. Father told me to hide, and I did. I heard the fighting and the screaming. But it stopped, little by little. I thought they were gone, so I came downstairs. M- my father tried to kill me! He tried, and my brothers tried...my mama and sister too! They tried to kill me, so...so I had to kill them! I was scared...I didn't wanna kill them! I want my father!"

Sylvanas looked to Lor'themar, blinking to regain composure and swallowed the burning lump in her throat. "Can I tell you something, young one?" She asked, brushing the girl's unruly hair from her eyes. "I lost my family too. My mother and father were killed. And so was my brother. Sweet one, you are not alone. We've lost loved ones too. But we are strong. We will help you. Come."

* * *

Sylvanas had passed the girl off to her lieutenant, promising the child they would be safe soon. Aelwynn was curled up against his back as he steered his horse toward the heavily fortified encampment. She watched warily from beneath the hood of the cloak Sylvanas had covered her with to shield her from the chill.

They had taken her to the inn, setting her up with a room down the hall from Lor'themar. Sylvanas had called a group of young defenders into the inn, telling them of the area and asking if any had family located in said area.

Tarin Proudrunner stepped up. "My aunt and uncle lived there." Sylvanas turned to Lor'themar and nodded.

He pulled the young rogue aside. "It was the Nightstrider estate. Their youngest was the only one to survive."

Tarin sighed sadly. "She's my cousin. Our fathers were brothers. Were they..."

Lor'themar nodded. "They turned and tried to kill her. She was untouched. It was self defense on her part. If she hadn't she wouldn't have survived."

 **So, what did you think about part 1? Let me know by leaving a review, reviews give poor Aelwynn a better life!**


	2. Chapter 2

YEARS LATER

Aelwynn and her wolf Fenris crouched and looked over the land that was now known as the Ghostlands. She looked up toward the spire, waving her companion to follow and headed up the road to the spire. Banshees littered the area. Aelwynn lined up a shot and let loose an arrow, nodding to Fenris. The two cleared the area quickly.

She turned and glanced at the ground near the house, spotting a glint of metal in the rubble. She picked it up, using the corner of her cape to clean it off. 'It's hers...' she thought to herself, wondering for a moment why it was left behind.

She headed back to Tranquilien and asked a representative of the Forsaken about the necklace. She hadn't known what had befallen Sylvanas.

* * *

As Aelwynn teleported into the ruins of Lordaeron she glanced around, quickly making her way into the Undercity. A Deathguard there pointed the way to where the Dark Lady could be found.

When she reached the Royal court and looked up on the dais her heart skipped a beat. She could vaguely remember what her savior had looked like, and though her skin and eyes were a different color, it was like looking at the beautiful Ranger General all over again.

She took the steps quickly, reaching the raised platform where the Banshee Queen stood, and held out the necklace. "My lady, I found this as I was searching through the Ghostlands. I wanted to return it to you." She said softly.

The undead elf looked at her with a raised brow and a dispassionate glance. "I see." The queen stated almost boredly, taking the item from the hunter's hand.

"You don't remember me, do you..." Aelwynn said quietly.

"Should I?" Came the sharp reply.

"You trained my brother. Ryatherion Nightstrider. And you and the Regent Lord saved me." She said.

Sylvanas paused for a moment, absentmindedly brushing her thumb over the engraving on the necklace. "You had to defend yourself. Your family had turned. I do remember you. I see you've taken to following your brother's path. That is impressive. It isn't easy, being ranged. The beasts are the hardest part. That's why I am a marksman. I had no time for pets." She said, looking the young wolf over. "He is remarkably well trained for such a young beast."

Aelwynn ducked her head. "They wanted us to use dragonhawks, but I found him as a pup, his family's den had been overrun by manaworms. He was the only survivor of the litter. I don't know where his parents are. I started training and trained him at the same time." She explained. "Well, I'll be on my way, Dark Lady. I hope to see you again." Aelwynn said with a sincere smile, turning and hopping off the dais before leaving the throne room.

* * *

A week later, she received a summons to Silverpine, where she met the Banshee Queen again. Sylvanas sat astride a skeletal horse, one that Aelwynn should not have been shocked by. She had seen them as she passed through the Undercity the few times she had been there. To see the undead High Elf seated in the saddle was unsettling. It was another reminder of how their lives had gone in separate directions.

"Nightstrider, it's good you've come. We await Hellscream's arrival before I can allow you to do anything here." Sylvanas said, gritting her teeth as she mentioned their 'warchief'. She turned, looking to the guards around her. "Where is that ogre-headed buffoon?!" She asked, turning to her right as a portal formed and Hellscream stepped through with his newly geared Kor'kron guards. "Ahh, speak of the devil."

"This had better be important, Sylvanas. You know how I detest this place, and it's foul stench. Why have you called for me? And more importantly, what are those Scourge fiends doing here?!" Garrosh Hellscream rumbled.

His voice set Aelwynn's teeth on edge. This ridiculous display of power meant nothing to her, and she could tell it meant even less to Sylvanas.

"Warchief...so glad you could make it. With the death of the Lich King, many of the more intelligent Scourge became...unemployed. Those 'fiends', as you so delicately put it, are called Val'kyr. They are under my command now. And they are part of the reason that I asked to see you." The Banshee Queen said. Aelwynn could tell by the tone in her voice that she already wanted this little meeting to be over.

"Get on with it, Sylvanas!" Hellscream spat, gesturing with his right hand.

"Very well, Warchief. I have solved the plight of the Forsaken. As a race, we Forsaken are unable to procreate. With the aid of the Val'kyr, we are able to take the corpses of the fallen and create new Forsaken." She explained, her gaze dropping to the dead humans in the pit below her. She raised her eyes to the Val'kyr in front of her. "Agatha, show the Warchief." She said.

Aelwynn watched the reanimation with dread and fascination, watching the Val'kyr electrocute the bodies back to life. Before her stood at least a dozen undead, all with intelligent gazes, looking to the Banshee Queen for their orders.

"Abomination!" She heard Cromush yell from the other side of the Warchief, and her hand closed tightly around her bow. Fenris growled next to her, the fur on the back of his neck standing up as he regarded the orcs.

"What you have done here, Sylvanas, it goes against the laws of nature...Disgusting is the only word I have to describe it." Garrosh yelled, turning toward Sylvanas with fury in his gaze.

"Warchief, without these new Forsaken my people would die out! Our hold upon Gilneas and Northern Lordaeron would crumble." She explained, knowing that his disgust was mirrored by all the orcs present, yet caring little. They were undead, it was something that had been unnatural from the beginning, but there was still a use for them.

"Have you given any thought to what this means, Sylvanas? What difference is there between you and the Lich King now?" Garrosh argued.

Aelwynn turned her gaze to the undead next to her, more than ready to turn and give the bastard a piece of her mind, but was stopped by the shake of his head.

"Isn't it obvious, Warchief...I serve the Horde." Sylvanas replied. Aelwynn cringed. 'She's goading him now...'

"Watch your clever mouth, bitch! Cromush, you stay behind and make sure the Banshee Queen is well "guarded". I will be expecting a full report when next we meet."

"As you command, Warchief." The sniveling guard answered with a salute.

"Remember, Sylvanas, eventually we all have to stand before our maker and face judgment. Your day may come sooner than others." With that thinly veiled threat, Hellscream and the rest of his guard, minus Cromush the sniveler, ported out.

* * *

She gathered the beast guts she needed, picking the doom flowers needed and almost reveled in killing the Worgen attacking her fellow Horde members. She'd been disgusted at first with the stated of the undead warriors, wondering why they hadn't turned out as Sylvanas had, but when she realized that they had been killed and had never actually been able to re-enter their bodies as their Queen had, she had felt pity. The first undead she had actually met was Darnell, a genuinely nice young undead who had towered over her even with his posture as atrocious as it was. He had told her of Sylvanas' plan to replenish her race, due to the fact that they could not procreate.

 _"If you had the chance to come back from the dead, without the need for food or sleep, and not having a trace of exhaustion, wouldn't you?" He asked her._

 _She paused for a moment, remembering the mindless look in her family's eyes as they attempted to kill her. "Is it a guarantee that you come back with your mind intact?" She asked._

 _Darnell's necromantic gaze turned thoughtful. "I would suppose it depended on how long you had been dead. We have had a few that did not have the mental countenance needed to sustain an intelligence, and when that happens we simply do away with them. I know it sounds callous, but the last thing the Dark Lady wants is to create something that cannot gain control. There is no life there."_

 _Aelwynn nodded. "I can see the reasoning there. I don't know that I would be comfortable coming back, though." She admitted._

 _Darnell turned to her, readjusting his posture. "Why is that?" He asked._

 _Aelwynn stared at her feet, feeling her wolf companion rest the side of his muzzle on her leg. "I lived in Quel'thalas when Arthas and his Scourge tore the lands apart. My family was one of the first houses to be attacked. I was only twelve at the time. It was the first time we were all together in months. My oldest brother was a Paladin, one of their first Blood Knights. My oldest sister became a mage. The second oldest of my brothers was a Ranger. He'd just been accepted as a recruit. They were all killed and raised as undead. Mindless. When I came downstairs it was quiet. I thought the fighting was over, but they broke down the door and tried to kill me...my family tried to kill me." She said, shaking her head. "Sylvanas and Lor'themar Theron were the ones to find me."_

 _Darnell looked as sad as an undead could. "I'm sorry." He said. "I don't remember much about how I died. All I know is that when I came back I was told to help new recruits. The people that would come back took to calling me the 'gentle giant'. Apparently, I had the best disposition when it came to dealing with their confusion."_

 _Aelwynn smiled genuinely. "I can see that. You're one of the more...sunny undead I've had the pleasure of meeting."_

 _Darnell cackled. "Trust me, I might be the only undead you could describe as 'sunny'. All the others would probably kill you and make a snack out of your corpse."_

 _She chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that."_

 _Dark Ranger Clea approached the two quietly, her red gaze falling on Aelwynn. "Hunter Nightstrider, you've been summoned to Silverpine. The Dark Lady requires your assistance in the area." She said quietly._

 _Aelwynn nodded. She turned to Darnell, offering her hand. "Thank you for showing me around. I'll look for you the next time I'm in Undercity." She said, smiling as he shook her hand gently._

 _"Of course. Good luck, Hunter." He said._

 _"Thank you." She replied, turning and whistling for Fenris to follow._

With her kills collected and items gathered, she headed back to the Front, making a note to speak to a stableman who could sell her a horse. Or any kind of mount. From what she had seen in Undercity, Silverpine was not a small zone, and if she wanted to travel quickly she needed to make sure she had the ability to do so.

* * *

She landed hard as Agatha dropped her in front of Sylvanas so she could deliver her report. She'd never been a fan of flying, and having the Val'kyr haul her out of the keep before she could get her bearings had turned her stomach. Nearly wanting to drop to the ground and empty the contents of her stomach, she pushed the feeling back, turning her gaze to Sylvanas.

"We managed to turn several of the humans outside the camp, milady, however Crowley's supporters were already inside when we got there, they turned the remainder of the royals in there into Worgen." Aelwynn reported.

"Crowley..." Sylvanas growled. "Never mind, we need to ride to the Sepulcher." She gestured to the horse next to her.

As they steered the horses onto the road, Sylvanas looked over at Aelwynn. "As you know, Nightstrider, I've not always been the Banshee Queen, and my people have not always been the Forsaken. I'll tell you everything, just to refresh your memory." She said, watching the hunter nod at her. "Long ago, this land comprised the northern kingdoms of Lordaeron, ruled by King Terenas Menethil. Terenas had a son, named Arthas." Aelwynn could hear the malice in her tone, yet said nothing. "Arthas, even saying his name makes my body quiver in rage. This man-child, Arthas, took for himself a cursed blade known as Frostmourne. Through Frostmourne, Arthas killed his own father and razed this land, along with every living creature in it. My own death came at the hands of Arthas when he and his armies sacked my homeland, our homeland, Quel'thalas and murdered our people. In his vast cruelty, Arthas severed my spirit from my body and raised me as a banshee to serve in his Scourge army. A similar fate befell all that would die to the Scourge war machine. In death they were reborn as mindless undead. But Arthas was not invincible. With each passing day his power waned, his grip over the will of the damned loosening. It was when Arthas was at his weakest that I struck. And though the hour of his atonement had come, the worm managed to escape his fate, returning to the frozen wastes of Northrend. With Arthas gone, so too was the control he held over the undead masses of Lordaeron. After recovering my body, I freed the remaining Scourge that were left behind. From the cruelty and mercilessness of Arthas, the man who would be Lich King, the Forsaken were born. Our goal...our sole purpose was to destroy the Lich King. We threw our lot in with the Horde, and began our journey towards redemption. Now, the people who called this land their home in live, do so in death as well." She said, steering her horse up the long road to the Sepulcher. Aelwynn rode quietly next to her, listening attentively. She remembered everything, every horrible thing that had been done under the banner of the Lich King. Her fury with Arthas had carried her through her training, and she had hoped to one day slay him. "But the Alliance does not recognize our rights. They claim this land is their own, while attempting to invalidate the claims of the founders of this kingdom. I will never allow it. Never. Lordaeron belongs to the Forsaken. Always and forever." Sylvanas finished.

Aelwynn dismounted, holding the reins out to one of the Deathguards and turned to Sylvanas. "I had no idea what had happened to you. To be honest, until I met you in Undercity, I thought you'd died." Aelwynn said quietly.

"I assume you would prefer it if I had?" Sylvanas asked dispassionately.

Aelwynn shook her head. "No, actually. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. But with your strength, I think only you could prevail." She said.

Sylvanas raised a brow.

"That day you saved me...did he kill you because of me? Would you have been able to Silvermoon quicker if you hadn't stopped to save me?" She asked, hesitation and worry in her tone.

"No, it wouldn't have mattered if I'd saved you or not. By the time I had met him at the final gate it was too late for me." Sylvanas replied quietly. "I told him to kill me. I knew that he would, and after he ran me through with Frostmourne I practically begged him, not one of my finer moments. But, he refused. He told me that after all I had put him through, the last thing he would give me was the peace of death. He tore my soul from my body, but what I did not tell you as we rode up here, was that once he had done that, he rode through the streets of Silvermoon, my soul tethered to him as his banshee, while he dragged my body through the city." She said.

Aelwynn covered her mouth, unable to imagine the horror of seeing her own corpse defiled in such a way.

"When he was done, they fashioned an iron coffin and tossed my body in it. Because I was under his control, I couldn't retrieve it, but the more his power failed him, the easier it was to force myself away from him. When I finally broke free, I knew I would never be accepted back in Silvermoon. So I helped the undead as best as I could, and they made me their Queen."

Aelwynn looked up at her, smiling softly. "To be honest, I'm glad that you were able to escape him, that the Forsaken were there to take your guidance. And I'm glad I was able to see you again. My father used to jokingly torment me, telling me that he was going to arrange a marriage to your younger brother. I would get so furious, telling him that I was smart enough to make my own decisions, and that the youngest Windrunner was not who I wanted to marry. I loved him like a brother. But my sights were set a little older." She said.

Sylvanas chuckled. "I see."

* * *

Aelwynn shouted as the shot rang out, and Sylvanas dropped to the ground. She turned, fury blazing in her arcane green gaze and she attacked Godfrey, unleashing arrow after arrow, Fenris tearing off and attacking with the ferocity of a rabid animal. Godfrey and his goons retreated to Shadowfang Keep, but Aelwynn vowed she would be the one to end their miserable existence. The three Val'kyr sacrificed themselves to bring Sylvanas back to life. It took all Aelwynn had not to run to the former Banshee Queen and hold her as close as she could. She knelt as the undead high elf sat up, looking her over.

"You must go on, fight to keep the foothold in Gilneas, I will return to Undercity and recuperate. Do not, under any circumstances, go into that keep alone. They are far too powerful to take on by yourself." Sylvanas warned.

Aelwynn grit her teeth. "You can't possibly believe I'm going to let them get away with this." She said angrily.

Sylvanas looked up at her, their gazes meeting. "I am serious, Aelwynn. Do not attempt to go after them on your own. If...they will kill you, easily."

Aelwynn stood, holding out her hand and helping the wounded Banshee Queen to her feet. "I'm not letting this go, Dark Lady. They _will_ pay." She warned.

Sylvanas turned to her, resting a gentle hand on Aelwynn's shoulder. "I know, and if I remember you as I believe I do, you will get your revenge. However, it will not be this day. Let them have their small victory. You will vanquish them in the end." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are with chapter 3. Things are going to start skipping forward from now on, I'll try to cover as much adventuring as possible as far as the actual game goes, but it's gonna go off the rails a bit first. This chapter showcases BC a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aelwynn sighed and dropped the summons on the table, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to force the stress headache away. If anything, it made it worse. She heard Sylvanas stepping up behind her and dropped her hand to her side, staring down at the rolled parchment on the table top.

"Aelwynn?" Sylvanas asked, her ethereal voice calming the hunter.

"I just received another stationing. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm exhausted." She said, taking the parchment and holding it out for the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas unrolled the parchment, frowning as she read the summons. "No." She said quietly.

Aelwynn turned, watching the Dark Lady. "Milady?" She questioned.

Sylvanas turned, cold rage burning behind her eyes. "Why are they sending more people through that portal?! Damn and blast! Have we not given enough to the war in the Outlands already?" She said.

Aelwynn looked down. "You know I can't refuse this, right?" She asked.

Sylvanas turned, a weary sigh leaving her lips. "Yes, I know." She grabbed Aelwynn's chin, tilting her face up to meet her gaze. "You _will_ return from this. I forbid you to do anything else."

* * *

 **"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"**

' _Oh boy, this is not going to end well..._ ' She thought, looking up at the half Night Elf looming at the center of the room. She and thirty nine other able bodies were sent to the Black Temple to infiltrate and retake it. After dealing with some of Illidan's lieutenants she realized just how difficult this was going to be. She called out as the first of the warriors and paladins rushed up to meet Stormrage in futile combat, signaling Fenris to attack, and went to work herself, charging up arcane shot after shot, calling on every bit of training she could remember.

When Illidan had shouted his warning, she knew he was telling the truth. The fight was nearly over, they had mortally wounded soldiers from every class strewn about the stone grounds. She had stood with another hunter and a warlock, doing her best to absorb anything that might come toward the healers, and had taken quite a few hits. Illidan was _not_ going down. Suddenly, she was frozen, unable to move or react, and staring up at the half-demon in horror as his form shifted. The moment she was able to move, she called Fenris back, disengaging and hoping to get as far away from the line of fire as possible. She looked to her left as a young priest went down, and she ran to him, doing her best to keep him safe and not cause too much damage. The last thing she needed was to garner Illidan's attention when she was so vastly underpowered.

Maiev Shadowsong had appeared like a beacon of light and helped to take the demon down. Aelwynn knelt before the dying Night Elf, sending up a small prayer for what was left of his soul and rising to her feet. A large hand reached up and grabbed her arm, the grip nearly pulverizing the bones.

"Wait..." Stormrage breathed weakly. His other hand slowly came up and his clawed fingers uncurled, revealing a flower. "Tyrande..." He sighed, his eyes falling shut.

Aelwynn looked at the corpse of the once heroic Illidan Stormrage, now twisted and corrupted by demonic magics, and with a careful hand, picked up the flower. Images flashed through her mind as she made contact with the beautiful piece of enchanted flora, and she realized she was witnessing the only bright spot of Illidan's soul. Tyrande Whisperwind.

"I swear, I'll get this to her, somehow." She whispered, bowing her head before rising and leaving.

* * *

Aelwynn was in Orgrimmar, her fury barely contained as Garrosh Hellscream spoke of the 'evil' that needed to be cleansed from Lordaeron. How the Orcs were the 'true' members of the Horde, and that the other races would fall in line, or fall beneath their heels. She made the mistake of speaking out.

"You're a bigger idiot than I first thought. Do you honestly believe that the rest of the races that make up the Horde will just fall in line like a pack of dogs? We're not slaves."

When Garrosh had grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to him and baring down on her with all the threat a warrior could generate, Fenris had reacted, leaping up and taking a chunk out of the Warchief's arm. Lor'themar and Voljin had frozen, both watching with hesitation and admiration that such a young elf would insult the leader of the Horde so brazenly.

Garrosh grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to kneel as he threw the wolf off of him, and the next time the beast came to strike, he cleaved his axe into the wolf's head. Aelwynn froze, staring blankly at the corpse of the beast she'd brought up since he was a pup. "I suggest the next pet you train is better behaved." He said, grasping her by the throat and hoisting her up to meet his gaze. "And that you find a...prettier pet. Wolves are for orcs, savagery begets savagery. Your people," he spat, dropping her to the floor "shouldn't be training beasts that don't fit your personality."

Aelwynn glared up at him, rubbing her throat. She spit at his feet. "If you're the one to continue leading the Horde down this path, I can find my own way. Neutrality can be found anywhere. Just be careful, Hellscream. You never know when the 'pure' Horde is trampled by the other races. Slavery isn't tolerated anymore." She said, rising.

He roared, striking her across the face and throwing her across the table from the force of it. "GET OUT OF MY THRONE ROOM! KOR'KRON, TAKE HER TO THE ZEPPELIN TOWERS! If she wishes to continue to defy the Horde, she can join the DEAD!"

* * *

She arrived in Dalaran, injured and ready to collapse, but she forced herself to find the flight master and hazily pointed to a random flight path on the map. She needed to heal.

When she arrived in Scholazar Basin, she was exhausted. Night had fallen, and she was freezing, refusing any food or shelter from the people in the encampment. She headed off, cold and alone, still in shock from seeing Fenris killed before her.

* * *

"Dark Lady, the Regent Lord is here to speak with you." Belmont stated, standing at attention and waiting for Sylvanas to acknowledge him. She looked up from the letters on her desk, letters that Aelwynn had sent while she was stationed wherever she was sent.

"Send him in." She said, storing the letters and standing, pulling her gauntlets on and turning to reach for her cloak.

"I take it you heard about Aelwynn." Lor'themar said.

Sylvanas turned, confusion in her gaze. "No, I have not. Has something happened?" She asked.

Lor'themar sighed, shaking his head and closing the door behind him. "Sylvanas, she lashed out at Hellscream in the middle of a meeting, called him an idiot and made several...unsavory comments. He grabbed her, and Fenris attacked him. He killed the wolf right in front of her, forced her to look at him, and when she spit at his feet he hit her, knocked her over the meeting table. He injured her, badly, and then called the guards to lead her to the zeppelin towers. I don't know where they sent her. She's disappeared."

Sylvanas glared angrily at the desk. "How long ago was this?" She asked furiously.

"This morning. I've sent people to all four zeppelin stations, but no one has seen her here or on Kalimdor. I still haven't heard from Proudrunner. She was sent to Dalaran. I should hear by this evening." He replied.

The Banshee Queen grabbed her bow, storming out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lor'themar asked, following quickly behind her.

"Orgrimmar. That useless ogre is going to get what is coming to him." She snapped, skidding to a halt as Lor'themar stepped in front of her.

"Sylvanas, you're already walking a knife's edge, going off in the middle of Orgrimmar will do you no favors." He warned.

"What would you have me do, Theron? Are we to just take the abuse lying down like dogs!?" She growled.

Lor'themar shook his head. "No, we need to wait for word from Proudrunner. If she finds her, you should go to her." He said quietly.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. "Lor'themar, you are her Regent Lord, why should I be the one to go?" She asked suspiciously.

Lor'themar sighed. "You still don't see it... Sylvanas, she's in love with you, haven't you figured that out yet?" He asked.

Sylvanas looked at him in contemplation. "I see no reason to believe that. Look at me, Lor'themar. It is hero worship from a time long past." She said.

Lor'themar scoffed, shaking his head. "You're as blind as the bats your people use as traveling mounts if you believe that. Why do you think she's spent as much time in Undercity as she has." He stated.

"Even if it is true, it would never work. The Banshee Queen does not love. I have no time for such trivial games." She replied.

He rolled his good eye, the other hidden by the eyepatch. "You can try to tell your followers that, but I know you better than that."

"You knew the me that was once living. You know nothing of me now." She said.

* * *

Aelwynn collapsed, her head pounding and jaw aching from the boulder sized fist that had struck her hours before. She knew she would freeze, but it was too dangerous for her to light a fire in this place for fear that the tree she was leaning against would go up in flames. She hauled herself to her feet, heading north and eventually coming against the wall of the basin. She dragged herself up a hill, collapsing in the snow at the top, forcing herself to get up and build a fire in an attempt to gain some warmth.

She pulled her cape off, setting it next to the fire and turning to a bush with large leaves on it. She pulled her skinning dagger and sliced several of the leaves off at the stem, creating a small paddock before curling up next to the fire and pulling her cape over her to ward off some of the chill. Her exhaustion won out in the end, and she drifted off in a fitful sleep.

When she awoke, it was to a rough tongue licking the dried blood from the gashes on her cheek. Her eyes opened to find a white muzzle and pink nose in her face and she scooted herself back quickly, her eyes meeting two large icy blue eyes in a very feline face. She looked down at her pack, hastily grabbing it and digging through it until she could find some meat, tossing it at the cat's feet in hopes that it would see the fresh food and eat that instead.

The beast sniffed the meat, picking it up and walking over to her, lying on the ground next to her and eating the meat slowly. She hesitantly reached up to touch the big cat's shoulder, waiting for a growl or hiss, but found herself relaxing when she heard his purr.

* * *

Tarin Proudrunner grabbed her stabled horse from outside Silvermoon after delivering the news to her Regent Lord. She had searched for over two weeks in hopes of finding her cousin. Lor'themar had nodded sadly, suggesting that she head to Undercity and bring word to Sylvanas herself.

She rode to the flight master, heading off to Undercity with a heavy heart.

When she arrived, she strode directly into the Royal Quarter, looking up on the dais. "Dark Lady, I come bearing news from Northrend." She said.

Sylvanas looked down at her, recognizing her as Aelwynn's cousin. She waved the rogue toward her private chambers, impatient to hear what the woman had to say.

"Speak." She said.

Proudrunner frowned, wondering for the hundredth time what Aelwynn saw in this undead creature. "She was nowhere to be found. I thought I'd picked up her trail in Scholazar Basin, but I lost it again halfway through the Borean Tundra. I apologize, Dark Lady, but if Aelwynn doesn't want to be found, it won't be easy tracking her down."

* * *

Aelwynn waited impatiently for night to fall, watching for the torches around the Horde camp to go out. She'd spent nearly a month on her own, living in the wilds of Northrend, waiting for any of her former guildmates to find her. She hoped she'd left enough of a trail that someone would find her, but apparently she hadn't been sloppy enough.

* * *

 **Ooh, so our intrepid hunter has ended up in Northrend, face to face with a beast...but what beast is it? Brownie points for anyone who can guess...what's gonna happen to her?! Reviews will help us find out, ladies and gents! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's been gone a while, and yes, that fearsome white muzzle belonged to Loque'nahak. So, while Fenris is gone, Aelwynn is not alone in her adventuring. Let's carry on!**

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sylvanas strode into her personal chambers, hidden deep inside the Royal Court of Undercity, passing Deathstalkers and Dark Rangers. She nodded with each stop they made, saluting her before returning to duty. As she hit the door to her chambers she unlatched her cloak, hanging it on the wardrobe door. Pulling the quiver off her back and placing it and her bow on the wall pegs she froze, red eyes narrowing.

She spun; bringing both arms up to block what would have been a blow to the head and kicked the assassin in the gut, smirking as the fat orc fell to his knees. She slipped the dagger on her hip out of its sheath, turning. "I know there is another of you in here..."

She said, kicking the axe away from the fallen orc and kicking him a second time, knocking him on his back before stabbing him between the eyes. She ducked as a throwing axe whirred past her ear and stood straight, flinging the dagger with precision and smirking as it hit its mark, directly into the second orc's forehead.

She turned and stepped back to the door, swinging it open forcefully. "Deathstalkers..! I demand to know why I just apprehended two orc assassins in my personal chambers!" She barked.

"Lady Sylvanas, two of your Dark Rangers just stopped a blood elf hunter from entering the Royal Court. They called for assistance and we were the closest." She glared at the Deathstalker, turning and watching as a blonde blood elf was led at arrow-point into the room, her wrists tied.

"Anya! Clea! Bring the hunter here." She snapped, folding her arms and raising her chin. The rangers dragged her over, kicking the back of her knees and forcing her to kneel. "Hunter, why were you in the Royal Court?" She asked, a pale eyebrow rising in question. She'd recognized Aelwynn the moment she was led in the door.

"I was attempting to get to you, Dark Lady." She said; her head bowing.

"For what purpose..?" Sylvanas asked as she looked the hunter over.

"To warn you... Garrosh has some kind of plan up his sleeve. He's going to dethrone you. He wants you and the Forsaken dead. He's got plans for all the other races as well."

Dark Ranger Anya grabbed the elf by her hair, tilting her head back roughly and forcing her to look up at Sylvanas. She grimaced, tilting her head back a bit farther to ease the tension on her scalp, and her eyes narrowed at the feeling of cold steel against her throat.

"What is your purpose? Were you sent here to scout? And where is your pet?"

Sylvanas asked. "No, milady... I merely came to offer assistance and information. As for my Spirit Beast...ask your rangers where they collared and dragged him off to." She grated, wincing as the blade pressed harder into her skin.

Sylvanas' eyes trailed over the hunter's form, tilting her head contemplatively. "Clea, release her." She stated softly. "Dark Lady, I don't believe that is a good idea, we should send her back to Silvermoon for Lor'Themar to deal with." The other ranger stated, eying Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen shook her head. "You said you came to offer me assistance and information, correct?" She asked. The blood elf nodded stiffly. "Clea, Anya, release her and stand guard outside my chambers, I shall need a few minutes alone." Anya shook her head.

"Sylvanas this is insane, as if we would allow you to have a few minutes alone with a _her_...after her disappearance she cannot be trusted."

"Anya, I will not speak of this again." She said. The rangers stood the hunter up, leaving the bindings on her wrists but allowed her to follow their leader into her personal chambers.

* * *

"I still don't think it was a good idea." Anya said.

Clea snorted. "Because you're jealous...she's in the Dark Lady's private chambers with her...alone. I saw the way you were glaring at that blood elf, you went greener than her eyes...and I don't mean ill green." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

Anya gritted her teeth and shook her head, folding her arms and ending the conversation.

* * *

Sylvanas watched the blood elf quietly, tilting her head slightly. "It's been six months... Why are you really here, Nightstrider?" She asked.

"I'm serious, I came to show you that you do have supporters." The hunter said earnestly, looking around at the décor of the room.

"Pay my rangers no mind, they've been...diligent in their habits of protection. Ever since that ogre-headed buffoon Hellscream was elected to succeed Thrall things have been rather dangerous here, as evidenced by the temporary décor of this room." She said, gesturing to the dead orcs on the floor.

Aelwynn looked up, smirking. "Nice shot. I could fix this issue." She said, easily picking the old-fashioned lock on the manacles. The former Ranger General's eyebrows rose, clearly impressed with the lack of noise or fidgeting that should have been involved.

Sylvanas tilted her head. "Where is your wolf?" She asked.

Aelwynn grit her teeth. "That damned 'warchief' Thrall elected had him killed. He wanted to make sure my loyalty was promised, and when he grabbed me Fenris attacked. Hellscream killed him, said that if I didn't have a pet that was properly trained then there was no reason for it to continue to live, then insulted me by saying that being a Blood Elf, I needed a 'pretty' pet, not a wolf. Wolves are apparently the property of Orcs. Their ferocity meshes better." Aelwynn replied, clenching her fists. She took a breath and shook her head, turning to Sylvanas. "Now you know why I'm here. I wanted to make sure you knew that there were people in the Horde willing to throw their lot in with you. I have no love for that sham of a Warchief we now have. And as for my disappearing for six months, I'm sorry. I needed time to myself."

Sylvanas turned. "So you're willing to spy for me? I see the potential there. But when you're not gathering information for me?" Sylvanas asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm yours to command, milady. You decide you want a picture of the Black Temple signed by Illidan Stormrage, to Outland I'll go. I'll do any task you want personally taken care of, be it unimportant, strange or dangerous."

"And if that task happens to be myself?" Sylvanas asked.

"Any. I said any. Make it known I'm your strategic Advisor on all things Hellscream if you must do so publicly, we'll both know what the title truly means." Aelwynn countered.

"I have no illusions of who I am. Former Ranger General of Silvermoon City, High Elf turned banshee. Undead for all intents and purposes…" Sylvanas replied.

"And yet, you're still an incredibly beautiful woman, and that beauty is highly lethal." Aelwynn countered, making a show of looking the Banshee Queen over with an appreciative eye.

"Anya may try to sway your decisions when it comes to...aiding us. In truth, she is jealous. She has been serving under me for years, and has had no advancements in the ranks, regardless of her being lead Dark Ranger."

The hunter nodded. "You may be part of the reason as well."

"I beg your pardon." The Dark Lady snapped.

"I meant no disrespect, milady, however I'm not the first to admit you're beautiful, nor the first to being wary of myself because of that same beauty. Add to that the fact that the only males they come in contact with that aren't undead are a handful of committed or married blood elves and several...unsavory orcs. Call me a flatterer with a silver tongue milady, but they would be either blind or clearly on the Alliance side not to be affected by you in some way." The blood elf said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Silver tongue indeed...it makes me wonder if you're trying to get into my armor." Sylvanas said silkily.

Aelwynn smirked. "I do admit... I rather like that armor...however I'd rather get you out of it." She quipped. "Now, before I do something incredibly reckless and possibly slightly idiotic, I'm going to head out to the Hunters and practice some archery." She said, brushing a soft kiss across Sylvanas' cheek.

The blonde hunter turned to leave when the Banshee Queen's hand shot out, her fingers closing about the other woman's wrist. "You'll not get away so easily." She said, pulling her back and cupping the back of Aelwynn's neck, placing a sultry kiss on her lips. "I want you back here tonight, you'll be staying in my chambers and I'll be taking you to the blacksmiths tomorrow. You'll be getting your own set of armor, and it will not be leather." Aelwynn nodded, dazed from the kiss.

* * *

As Aelwynn spent her time with the Hunters, Sylvanas headed to the Royal Apothecary Society. She had known right off the bat where Anya had taken the Hunter's beast.

"Apothecary Lycanus, could I have a moment of your time…" She stated sharply.

"Of course, my queen…" The undead rasped, lumbering over to her. "How may I assist you, Lady Sylvanas?" He asked.

"I was informed that a Spirit Beast was brought down here, where was it taken?" She asked as her arms folded.

"I believe it was taken into the lower offices. Would it be alright if I called Master Faranell up?" He asked.

"No, that is alright. I'll go down and speak with him. Thank you Lycanus." She said, turning and heading toward the flight of stairs, her ragged cape flowing behind her. A loud growl sounded, followed by cackling.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you, ya mangy beast." She heard Faranell rasp.

"Master Faranell, release that beast this instant. I never authorized any testing. Which ranger brought the beast down?" She snapped angrily.

"Dark Ranger Anya, my queen. She said to do with it as I saw fit." He said, unlocking the large cage and prodding the animal out. The cat yowled and turned, snarling and snapping at the Forsaken man's arm.

Sylvanas held out the cloak Aelwynn had left in her quarters, hoping the beast would recognize the scent. The Spirit Beast took off for the door, heading up the flight of stairs and out, running toward the War Quarter. She kept up with him and slowed down when she saw him notice Aelwynn. He slipped into a prowl, barely visible and slunk up behind his mistress, pouncing.

"Loki..!" Aelwynn laughed, wrestling with the large cat. The warriors all stopped sparring and stood at attention when they noticed their queen.

"At ease, carry on." Sylvanas stated, walking up to Aelwynn and helping her up off the floor with a slight smirk.

"Thank you, milady..." Aelwynn said, scratching the top of Loki's head. The Spirit Beast stood on his hind legs, one paw resting on the Banshee Queen's arm, and bumped her cheek with his muzzle.

"He's a gorgeous creature." Sylvanas commented, her own hand coming up to smooth the fur on the leopard's cheek. He dropped back to all fours and sat between the two women, resting his head against Aelwynn's leg. "I think it's time to retire for the night. You look exhausted." Sylvanas said. Aelwynn nodded.

"I am...it's been a long time since I've dealt with mail...spending as much time as I did in Northrend, it was easier to make leather armor." They headed out the door and toward the Apothecarium at a leisurely place when Loki stopped and growled. "Loki..?" Aelwynn asked, stepping back to him, smoothing a hand over the ruffled fur on his back. His ears were pinned and he was openly glaring at something.

Sylvanas glanced in the direction he was staring and noticed it was Ranger Anya who had his attention.

"Sylvanas...Nightstrider." Anya sneered, glancing up and down at the Hunter before looking at the Spirit Beast. "What's the beast doing out of that cage?"

"Ranger Anya, I didn't authorize any sort of testing. I'm stripping you of your lead status. I'm sending an outrunner to retrieve Ranger Vorel from Dalaran and she will take your place as Head Dark Ranger. Report to Deathstalker Belmont tomorrow morning for your new duties..." She stated, finishing the dressing down and turned, leading the Hunter and her pet back to her chambers.

* * *

Clean and exhausted, Aelwynn came back into the bedroom, a clean shirt and pants on and crawled up on the bed, yawning.

"You should probably eat something." Sylvanas whispered, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Too tired..." Aelwynn grumbled, reaching out blindly and grabbing the Banshee Queen's wrist, tugging her onto the bed. Loki curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace, curling his tail up to his nose and falling asleep easily.

Sylvanas shed the outer layers of her clothing, her armor already stored, sliding into the bed next to the Hunter and pulling the covers up. She hadn't truly slept in a long time, taking periods of rest to recuperate, but never really allowing herself to fall asleep. She relived her failures when her eyes closed, and the longer they were closed the more the nightmares covered. Her failure to save her people haunted her; Quel'Thalas, her home. Losing her sister, Alleria, somewhere beyond the Dark Portal pained her worse than any battle wound. Her capture, torture, mutilation and death at the hands of Arthas Menethil, the man who would be Lich King infuriated her. The Battle for Undercity against Varimathras, her new home, a home that the Forsaken fought so valiantly for was another mark on her list of failures. She felt the woman behind her shift and scoot closer, a pale arm slinking around her waist and a warm body snuggling up behind her.

Aelwynn's hand slipped under the edge of the shirt Sylvanas was wearing, sleepily tracing a ropy scar on the former High Elf's hipbone. Sylvanas tensed slightly, relaxing as the thumb stroked it again slowly. "S'ok...it's just a scar. I have them too." She whispered, tucking closer and yawning, drifting off to a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Mmm, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Aelwynn said, nibbling lazily on the side of Sylvanas' neck, the cool skin contrasting against the warmth of the Blood Elf's lips.

The Banshee Queen was still trying to recover from the morning lovemaking, a diminished shiver racing through her.

The Hunter smirked, stretching and sighing contently, smoothing her hands over the extent of cool, smooth, naked skin.

"I hope you realize that the longer you stay like this the more difficult it will be to leave this bed..." Sylvanas replied, turning and pressing the length of her body against the Blood Elf's, kissing her hungrily.

"Somehow, I don't think I'd have an issue with that..." She said huskily, rolling Sylvanas onto her back and starting another round.

* * *

"I'll go to Dalaran today. Don't send an outrunner." Aelwynn said as she stood fastening the strap of her quiver on her back and adjusting the new armor.

"Why not..? That is their job..." Sylvanas said.

"I know that. Let me go to Dalaran, I'll tell Vorel she's needed back here. Besides, there are a few things I need to pick up from the auction house up there." Aelwynn replied, leaning forward and kissing the Banshee Queen softly.

Sylvanas sighed, cupping the newly instated Ranger's cheek. "Alright… Please be very careful. Anya will do anything she can to get revenge..."

Aelwynn nodded, kissing her again. "I know. Loki, come here handsome." She said, crouching and kissing the Spirit Beast on the nose. A rumbling purr started in the beast's throat which had both women chuckling. "Okay Pretty Boy, I need you to stay here and look after her for me. Keep an eye on things." She said, ruffling the fur on his head before nodding and turning back to Sylvanas. "I'll be back in a few hours tops." She said, heading toward the stables and grabbing the reins to a Ranger's Deathcharger. She slid her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself onto the horse, reaching a hand back and adjusting her bow and quiver before sitting up. "Stay out of trouble you two." She stated, smirking openly at Sylvanas and prodding the horse to walk.

* * *

The zeppelin ride was uneventful, the sound of the wind and the waves filling the air as they flew over the Great Sea. Aelwynn tied off the Deathcharger and paid the flight master before mounting a wyvern and taking flight. The flight lasted all of fifteen minutes, but the Hunter was freezing by the time she reached the floating city of Dalaran. She paid the flight master and headed out toward the central bank, searching for Dark Ranger Vorel and spotted the undead elven woman entering the bank.

"Ranger Vorel, my name is Aelwynn Nightstrider. I've been sent by Lady Sylvanas to ask you to return to Undercity immediately. Your replacement is already on the way. You've been promoted." She said. Ranger Vorel nodded, noting the stature of the blood elf, the pale features and blonde hair before glancing subtly over the armor. It was Sylvanas' leather armor, the black kodo hide thick and tough but pliable and less of a hindrance than plate and mail armor.

"I take it you're the Queen's _Advisor_." The word practically dripped with innuendo as it lilted off Vorel's tongue.

"You'd be correct in that assumption. Now, you have to return to Undercity. Ranger Anya has been demoted and removed from the ranks of the Dark Rangers. Sylvanas isn't safe as long as we're both here. I'll return when your replacement has arrived." Aelwynn said.

Vorel nodded. "I'll leave at once." The Dark Ranger said, taking off toward the flight platform at a run. Aelwynn took over Vorel's patrol, walking the path to and from the bank several times before heading to the auction house and gathering a few items. She stepped out and heard the subtle shift behind her a second too late, grunting as a sharp pain ran through her lower back and she collapsed into a hard body.

"Port her to Teldrassil, Shan'do Stormrage needs a soft spot for the Horde to wince at." She heard, unable to control her body, her head lolling to the side. "Why not send her to Stormwind or Ironforge?" "Because the Night Elves won't be suspected, the Humans or Dwarves will."

* * *

Loki paced agitatedly, his tail flicking with each step. Sylvanas knew something was wrong by the way he was acting; she just didn't know what it was or how to fix it. The knock sounded on her chamber doors and she stood, drawing her hood up to cover her pale blonde hair.

"Enter." She said, a slight frown marring her brow when she realized that it wasn't Aelwynn. "Belmont?"

"Milady, Vorel is on her way, and Thyala is already stationed in Dalaran. As for Nightstrider, she has disappeared." He said, rising from his kneeling position and looking at his Queen.

"What..?! What do you mean she disappeared?" Sylvanas shrieked.

"Thyala said she apprehended a Night Elf Rogue with her armor and bow. The armor was covered in blood. I sent several Deathstalkers to Dalaran and have them scouring the entire city."

"I'll speak with Lor'Themar; we are going to need support and reinforcements if it comes down to a fight. The Alliance has my Advisor, and I refuse to allow anything to happen to her."

* * *

 **Oh boy, our intrepid hunter just keeps getting herself in trouble...well you know the old saying, its gotta get worse before it gets better. And BTW, this is where the rating is going to change. I'll do my best to keep it T, but Aelwynn has a mind of her own.**


	5. Chapter 5

Malfurion Stormrage stared down at the unconscious Blood Elf. "Why have you brought her here?" He asked the Human Mage.

"Kendan told me to port her here, he said that they wouldn't suspect the Night Elves of such treachery and will be dealing with Stormwind and Ironforge." He dismissed the woman, shaking his head and turning to Tyrande.

"At least do something to help her. Whatever he used is poisoning her." She said softly.

"I cannot aide an enemy Tyrande...Call for Varian Wrynn. He needs to know that the Banshee Queen's Advisor is here."

Wrynn ported directly to Darnassus, striding purposefully toward the prison area.

"Where is the Blood Elf?" He asked sternly, turning to the guards.

"She's back here." Malfurion said, waving her back toward the back cells.

"She refuses to speak. We can't get any information out of her at all." He said.

"Leave that to me. I'll get her to speak. Whatever secrets the Banshee Queen has fed her will spill eventually." The King of Stormwind said, shackling the elf up by the wrists and tugging the chains until the woman was suspended by her arms, toes barely off the ground. The arcane green eyes opened groggily, landing on the man.

"Where am I?" She rasped.

"Teldrassil... Now, Blood Elf, speak. What secrets is the Banshee Queen keeping from the other Horde leaders?" Varian asked.

"Ask her yourself." Aelwynn ground out and winced as the sharp pain flared in her back again.

"What is she hiding?! We know she plans to use the plague to create more of her kind...the Forsaken as she calls them, but what else is she planning?!"

"Go to Hell." Aelwynn sneered.

"Hugo." He snapped. "Show our...guest...the true meaning of Hell." He said to the Worgen, turning and nodding to the worgen in the corner.

"I'd rather die than give up Horde secrets to you, Alliance scum!" Aelwynn snapped.

The Worgen stepped closer, his hand reaching out to grab her chin. "Don't worry, little elf, you won't feel too badly...for too long. You won't be alive to remember when this is over anyway..." He cackled, sinking his teeth into her side as he crouched, biting rougher as she tried to move away as a pained cry fell on her lips.

* * *

"She won't give up any secrets; she's one of the most intense and secretive hunters I've ever met." Jesthenis Sunstriker stated, shaking his head.

"She and I trained at the same time. We spent a lot of time grouped up." Cyssa Dawnrose said as she entered the outer royal chambers. "Lor'Themar has arrived."

She turned to Sylvanas, watching the Banshee Queen pace the length of the floor. Sylvanas stopped, turning to the doorway as Lor'Themar strode in. "I've put several Silvermoon Champions on the zeppelin to Kalimdor. Vol'jin has had contact with Nightstrider several times and he'll arrive with several of his people. Baine is sending Sunwalkers as well. We've got a good sized group ready. We will get her back."

* * *

Aelwynn felt fingers brushing the hair out of her face and her eyes snapped open, the arcane green meeting the pale blue of Tyrande Whisperwind.

"Why am I here?" She rasped, coughing and wincing at the pain in her side. Her gaze shot to the large bandages wrapped around her lower torso, her eyes narrowing furiously. "I never took the Night Elves to be needlessly violent...all those stories I'd heard about Stormrage being the good twin...I was more impressed meeting Illidan." She said, letting her head drop to her chest for a moment. ' _Give her the flower...it might help._ '

"I cleaned your wounds as much as I could, but you've already been introduced to the toxins. I'm hoping the arcane magic will fight it and keep it from changing you."

Aelwynn shook her head. "The damage is done, its either going to change me or kill me. Besides, I can't go back to the Horde either way..." She looked up, staring at Tyrande's back as she walked out of the room, her gaze and attitude bleak and weakened. "Before you leave...was my pack dropped here with me?" She asked.

Tyrande turned, nodding. "Yes."

Aelwynn nodded. "Good, I was supposed to bring something to you months ago, but I was never able to get close enough without being killed. There is a small pocket toward the back of my pack, up by the strap. Take what's in it, it belongs to you." She instructed.

"Regardless of what happens to me, please somehow get word to Sylvanas Windrunner that this was not her fault and that I died fighting." She said.

"Of course we'll get word to her." Anya stated.

"And what could they possibly get from you? Or were you trying to impress Vereesa Windrunner because you failed with her sister?" Aelwynn asked smirking as the former Dark Ranger fumed.

"You were in the way. A distraction… All I needed to do was to get rid of you and then the attention would be back on me. But no, you wormed your way under her skin, into her bed, and you took her from me. So now, I'm going to take you from her, permanently. And I'm going to tell her you died begging for your life, spilling her secrets to try and find a way out of this mess. That you were weak and so easy to break before the torture even started. That you died running, like a coward." Anya replied storming out the door and bathing the cell in darkness as the door closed.

* * *

Sylvanas sat with her eyes closed when the courier came running in. "Lady Sylvanas!" It was a young troll. "It be from da Night Elves." He said quickly, passing the scroll to Sylvanas. She read quickly, standing and passing the scroll off to Lor'themar, pacing again. "She's in Darnassus. And she's weak."

Lor'Themar read the penned note and turned, nodding to his paladins.

"I'll go ahead, my relations with da Night Elves are not as strained as da rest of da Horde. We have Thrall to be thankin for dat." Vol'jin said.

Cyssa stood. "I'll accompany you."

"As will I..." Sunwalker Reha said as she joined the group.

"We best be leavin immediately den."

* * *

Another phantom hand brushed against her cheek, this time carrying the surprisingly soft, sweet scent of her undead lover's skin. Aelwynn opened her eyes to an empty, darkened room, but the touch was still on her cheek. Suddenly the dulcet tones of her lover's voice filled her head.

" _Keep fighting, help is on the way. Don't give up yet, you'll be safe soon."_ The voice faded into the back of her head, and she raised her eyes to the door as it opened again, Tyrande entering with a tray.

"I've been in contact with Vol'jin. Malfurion has gone to Mount Hyjal to oversee the situation there, and Varian has gone back to Dalaran. I'm going to speak with Vol'jin when he arrives and you'll be allowed to go back with them." The Night Elf leader unshackled her wrists and caught her before she fell, lying her down on her side.

"I'm going to change the dressing on your wounds and bring you something to eat. I'll have one of the druids come and see what they can do to heal you. I'm only sorry I couldn't do this earlier. I admire Sylvanas Windrunner; she is a strong woman, despite everything she has been through. Illidan was like her once, its good she has you to keep her on the right path. Thank you, for bringing this back to me." She said quietly, holding the flower in her hand.

"He gave it to me, before he died. I figured you would want it back."

* * *

Bandages changed, mostly healed, and dressed in a light shirt and pants, Aelwynn lay on the bench in her cell, pain crippling her body, radiating from the bite in her side. Sweat covered her skin, the curse burning a fevered path through her body. The door opened and she immediately recognized the silhouette of Tyrande, followed by Vol'jin.

"The fever is spreading. There was no way to prevent it, and I don't know if she'll make it through and turn out the same. I was hoping the arcane magic would fight it off. Please accept my sincerest apologies in not contacting you fast enough, I was being watched." Tyrande said softly.

"Dere be notin to apologize for, Tyrande. Just glad you were able to be callin upon us." He said, easily scooping the fevered blood elf up.

Aelwynn's hand shot out weakly for Tyrande's shoulder. "Thank you." She rasped dazedly.

"May Elune bless you and light your way, Aelwynn Nightstrider. Our paths will cross again, and when they do, I will be honored to call you friend."

The ride back to Undercity felt as though it took forever. Cyssa sat next to the cot Aelwynn was on, keeping a close watch on the blood elf when Aelwynn sat up coughing.

Vol'jin stood from his usual resting crouch, resting a hand on her shoulder, his other coming up to her forehead. "She be burnin' up. Between da poison an da bite from dat mongrel, her body gotta fight ovatime to keep from dyin'. Nightstrida, you fight dis. You don wanna be givin up jus yet. All o Azeroth got plans for ya, an you dyin' now ain't what da loa spirits got in mind."

* * *

The next time she awoke was in a cool darkened room, the blankets piled on her feverish form. She could faintly hear the goings on of people milling about outside the door, and weakly turned her head to find Sylvanas seated next to the bed. Loki sat with the Banshee Queen, his chin resting on her thigh, his eyes closed as she scratched behind his ears.

"Sleeping on the job?" Aelwynn rasped, smirking weakly as the beast realized she was awake.

Sylvanas' gaze shot to hers, and she stood, sitting on the bed next to her, bare fingers stroking the Blood Elf's cheek.

"I had begun to think you were going to continue lazing about like a drunken orc." Sylvanas joked, leaning down and kissing Aelwynn's forehead, keeping her lips pressed to the pale skin.

Loki nudged his mistress' hand with his muzzle, purring softly when she dragged her fingers through the fur on his head.

"So...on a scale of mana worm hatchling to 'don't stand in Deathwing's fire', how bad off am I?" She asked quietly.

The former Ranger General chuckled. "I believe you're on the mend, you've been in and out of consciousness for nearly a week. Luckily, you're too stubborn to submit to anything." Sylvanas said.

Aelwynn smirked. "Thought you'd get rid of me that easy, did you? Well, joke's on you." She replied, coughing and wincing at the pain in her side.

Sylvanas' expression turned serious. "I am not ashamed to admit that I had been worried that we would not find you alive. When word reached us that you were being held by the Night Elves I feared that being near the Gilneans that took refuge with them would be a perfect opportunity for them to get revenge."

Aelwynn grimaced and pressed a hand to her side. "Well, I guess all I can say from such an enlightening experience is that I hope the next Worgen I'm around is either pacified or dead...and I think High Priestess Whisperwind is hung up on Illidan." She stated.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "Oh?" She asked, stroking the blood elf's cheek with a cool thumb.

The Hunter nodded. "I could see it in her face when she spoke of him. I can see she loves bird-boy, but I think she isn't being entirely truthful with herself." She replied, turning her face into Sylvanas' hand and closing her eyes.

"You should get some rest." Sylvanas murmured, leaning down and kissing Aelwynn's forehead again.

"Mmm, I've slept too much. I need to get up and stretch my legs." The Dark Lady shook her head.

"Absolutely not. You will not move until I have confirmation from a healer that you are able to stand on your own." Aelwynn frowned.

"I can't just lay here. I've been lying in this bed for a week, I need to get up. Besides, I think the fuzzy beast to your left needs some exercise, he's looking a little chunky."

Loki put his ears back and huffed, turning his head.

Sylvanas chuckled at the two. "He's been getting his fair share of exercise, trust me. You were gone for several weeks. He's grown."

* * *

Sylvanas finally allowed Aelwynn to roam Undercity, so long as she kept her guildmate Esme with her. The young priest was a shadow priest that had been practicing her holy magics in the instance there were healers needed.

Esme turned to her friend and smiled. "I'm glad you're able to move again. When the Dark Lady contacted us to let us know you were back in Undercity, Sif and I came directly here. I think she was a little annoyed that we insisted on seeing you ourselves." She said.

Aelwynn chuckled, leaning on the walking stick she was forced to use. "I can tell you it wasn't for the lack of attention to her. She isn't one that enjoys the spotlight. She was probably annoyed with my stubbornness." She sobered. "It seems like anytime I leave Undercity I'm bombarded or taken, or nearly killed. This is really putting a crimp in my adventurer's style." She said

Esme laughed. "Well, perhaps next time you should allow someone to go with you. Lone Wolf doesn't always turn out so well, as you've no doubt realized."

Aelwynn sighed. "Right..."

The priest nudged her friend. "Cheer up, maybe you can get the Dark Lady to go with you." She said, adding a bit of jesting sultriness as she used Sylvanas' title.

Aelwynn turned to her friend, glaring. "By the seven hells, you too?" She asked.

Esme grinned. "Well, look at it this way, now that you're on your way to admitting your feelings for her, there's no way a succubus could possibly trick you into doing their dastardly deeds." She giggled.

Aelwynn scoffed. "I was drunk...and it wasn't a succubus." She grumbled.

"Oh? And what was it exactly, if not a succubus..." Esme snorted.

"Azshara's teeth, Esme, enough..."

* * *

 **Well, she's back home now...who knows what she'll get into next. Review and you'll find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are, time for Wrath of the Lich King. Let the freeze begin!**

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

As they made their way to meet up with Sylvanas, Aelwynn looked around. She and her cousin, Tarin Proudrunner took point, the two sneaking through the halls of the Citadel, with Sif, Loki and Bulliam following. The Paladin, Mage and Druid followed them quietly, waiting for Tarin to clear the corner. Aelwynn leaned against the wall, peering around the corner and turned, gritting her teeth and nodding to the group, gesturing them to come forward.

"I'll take the first shot at him, Sif, you and Tarin will make sure you have his attention, Loki," she turned to look at the young mage, "you watch his casts, he's not going to go easy on any of us. I'll keep an eye on the door. Bulliam, keep an eye on our health, and if you can, try to heal Sylvanas. If you can't, just try to make sure you're a safe enough distance away from the Lich King, you and Loki should group up. I'll do my best to get Sylvanas away from him. Unless anyone has any other ideas, does this plan work?" She asked. They all nodded.

She turned, looking at her spirit beast. "Stay next to me until I send you in, handsome. We don't want to attack until Sif has his attention, okay?" She asked, scratching the back of his head. She pulled her bow, nocking an arrow and focusing a shot that would hopefully garner his attention. She stepped forward, nodding for the group to get ready and let the arrow fly. "ARTHAS!" She yelled.

"You have made a grave mistake, coming here." He said, the ghostly sound of his voice reverberating off the halls of the chamber.

Aelwynn gestured for her lover to back up.

The fight wasn't going well, and as they did their best to harm him, she caught Sylvanas firing off an arrow from the corner of her eye. "This will not hold him for long, but it should be enough to allow us to make our escape." Sylvanas said. "Quickly, we need to get out of here."

A wall of frost and ice sprung up, trapping them. "Do your best to keep the Scourge off of me, I will break down this wall." She said.

Three walls of ice later, they found themselves trapped.

"So, this is where it ends..." Sylvanas said.

Aelwynn turned to her, opening her mouth.

"You have nowhere left to run, Banshee..." The Lich King spat.

Sif and Tarin readied themselves for combat, brandishing their weapons, Sif gripping her shield tighter. Bulliam, the young druid, changed into his tree form, ready to keep their team alive. Loki pulled the frost from the area, forming a shield around himself and casting an evocation, topping off his mana and nodding to the rest of the group.

"If we're going to die, at least we'll die fighting." He said.

Aelwynn's spirit beast, Loki, so named after her good friend due to the match in their mischievous personalities, shook out his fur, looking to his mistress and then the Banshee Queen and stepped in front of the leader of the Forsaken, a rumbling growl in his chest.

The hunter was the first to notice the sound of whirring blades, turning to see a Horde airship, guns trained on the wall above them. "Back up!" She shouted.

"Fire!" She heard, and watched as the explosion which rocked the platform, dropping piles of rock and snow between them and the pursuing Lich King.

"You looked like you could use some assistance." The captain of the warship said, shaking Aelwynn's hand as they came aboard.

"You cut that a little close, Captain." The hunter said with a grin, shaking her head.

The orc grinned, looking more like a grimace. "You got to that platform a little faster than we anticipated, this is quite a group." He said, looking over the other members. He turned to the Banshee Queen, bowing his head. "Welcome aboard, Dark Lady. We're glad we got to you when we did."

Sylvanas nodded dispassionately, and for the first time Aelwynn noticed the exhaustion on her lover's face.

"Is there anywhere we can rest and recuperate?" She asked.

"Of course, come below decks, we've got beds set up. All of you can get some rest, our healers will take care of any wounds and give your druid a break."

Bulliam nodded gratefully. "Thank you, I'm not used to healing."

* * *

Aelwynn stood, looking up at the Frozen Throne with contempt. Arthas was dead, but there was another body on that throne, wearing that helm. She felt, not for the first time, that no matter what they did nothing had changed. Bolvar Fordragon had been a paladin just as Arthas had been, and even though the man had been exposed to Putress' form of the plague and had been burned by Alexstrasza's fire, the light had saved him in the end. She still felt that their fight had been useless. 'There must always be a Lich King.' That's what the ghost of Terenas Menethil had said. It didn't matter that Frostmourne had been shattered. The blade may have taken lives, but that helm was what had controlled the Scourge from the beginning.

* * *

Aelwynn locked gazes with Sylvanas inside the entrance to Icecrown Citadel for the first time in months. She'd avoided the Banshee Queen's gaze when they made their escape from his private chambers in an effort to keep control of herself. It was done. Arthas, monster that he was, was now dead. She could see the confusion and fury on Sylvanas' face, but she could also see a hint of relief in those red eyes. It was over. Aelwynn had been with the other members of her guild when the Lich King was taken down. She walked up to the former Ranger General, saluting her in the Forsaken way. Sylvanas nodded in turn, heading for the door and waving her troops behind her.

When they returned to Undercity via portal Sylvanas turned to her troops. "We have earned a celebration. At dawn, a new day begins for the Forsaken, a new day for Azeroth. Tonight, mourn the dead, those who were not able to be with us, for tomorrow we celebrate! For the Forsaken!" Sylvanas shouted. Her troops cheered, and the members of Aelwynn's guild were welcomed into the Forsaken stronghold with open arms.

Aelwynn's back hit the door, her bow dropping to the ground as Sylvanas attacked her with a passionate kiss. Their first kiss in months. She shrugged off her gloves, unlatching her quiver and leaning into the Dark Lady as it landed on the floor.

Sylvanas broke the kiss, searching her hunter's face. " _Anar'alah_ , you are so stunning." She whispered, her ghostly voice sending shivers down Aelwynn's spine.

Aelwynn chuckled wryly. "I'm sure...covered in whatever ichor happened to spill out of the corpses I tore through and the ash of their burned bodies. I'm certain I smell incredible as well..."

Sylvanas grinned, her canines showing. "Part of the charm of being undead...you could smell like carrion and I could truthfully tell you I've smelled worse. Undercity is essentially the sewers..." She stated, tipping Aelwynn's head back and attacking her neck with kisses.

The hunter was dizzy with lust, a haze entering her mind as she felt the cold lips and tongue of her lover against the sensitive skin of her neck. She hummed softly as Sylvanas gently used her teeth on the younger elf's earlobe.

She reached up and cupped the former Ranger General's cheek. "Let's continue this in the bath." She husked.

* * *

The hot water had soothed her and nearly put her to sleep, something Sylvanas was making sure did not happen.

She knew with Sylvanas' lack of sensitivity that anything she did to the Banshee Queen had to be more intense than she would do to a living being, so every nip, suck, scratch and touch was done with more pressure.

She straddled the Dark Lady's hips in the hot water, the contrast of her cool skin nearly driving Aelwynn out of her mind. She kissed her deeply, moaning softly as she felt Sylvanas' fingers slipping up the inside of her thigh. She scraped her teeth along Sylvanas' bottom lip, arching against her and sighing in pleasure.

Sylvanas watched her face with a smirk, enjoying the sight of her Blood Elf unraveling before her.

Aelwynn opened her eyes, darkened with lust and bit her lip. "This is feeling very...one sided." She sighed huskily.

The Banshee Queen smirked, her free hand coming up to hold the back of Aelwynn's neck. She tugged her down, nipping and biting the sensitive skin below her ear.

"There are so many things I will do to you tonight, _Dalah'surfal_." She whispered. Aelwynn shivered, humming and closing her eyes. "So beautiful." Sylvanas whispered, capturing Aelwynn's lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

Aelwynn groaned, shifting stiffly in bed. She was sore, pleasantly so, yet even with the relaxation that came with a long night of lovemaking with her beautiful Banshee Queen, between the intense fight that lasted days in the Icecrown Citadel and the satisfying night, she could hardly move. Sylvanas leaned on her elbow, tracing cool fingers down the center of Aelwynn's face, garnering a tired smile.

"Hmm...that feels good." The blood elf said tiredly, turning her head to face Sylvanas.

"You sound pained. Was I too rough?" Sylvanas asked.

Aelwynn gingerly shook her head. "No, you were perfect. Not having any sleep for four days and fighting nearly the whole time took its toll on me, I'm sure." She said, opening her eyes.

Sylvanas leaned down, kissing her softly. "You should get some more sleep. I realize that there is no possible way to catch up on it, however at least rest until you're no longer tired."

Aelwynn sighed, nodding. She reached up slowly, stroking her lover's cheek and leaning up to kiss her. "I love you." She mumbled tiredly, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Lor'themar and his guard entered Undercity the following morning, shaking hands with the rest of the Soldiers of Misfortune, the nickname Aelwynn's guild had taken to calling themselves. Sylvanas stood with Belmont and Velonara, speaking quietly to them. As he searched the crowd, he realized Aelwynn was nowhere to be seen. Her spirit beast, a snow leopard by the name of Loki, sat next to the Banshee Queen, eyes alert and seemingly enjoying the celebration himself.

"Ahh, Regent Lord. Come to join our festivities?" Sylvanas asked, a glimmer of a mischievous smile on her lips.

Lor'themar raised a brow. "As you say, Dark Lady. I was hoping to congratulate Aelwynn, however I don't see her." He said in confusion, looking around.

Sylvanas stood from the head of the table, waving him to follow. "She is resting."

Loki followed the two, heading into the bedroom and leaping up on the bed, practically laying on top of his mistress.

She groaned, shifting as much as she could beneath the large cat. "Ugh, Loki..."

Lor'themar turned a surprised gaze to Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen stepped in and sat on the side of the bed, smirking. " _Surfal_ , Lor'themar is here. I think you'd best get up and get some clothes on. We'll leave you to dress." She said, smiling as Aelwynn met her gaze.

The Blood Elf nodded, cupping the back of Sylvanas' neck as the Banshee Queen leaned down to kiss her. She nipped at the cool lips, sighing softly.

If Sylvanas had been able to blush, she would be flushed a bright red. Knowing that Lor'themar was standing in the doorway while she drank in the feeling and diminished taste of her lover would have been exceptionally embarrassing. She stood, tossing the clothes that had been sitting on the desk at the bed. "Dress, _Dalah'surfal_. We'll be out here."

Lor'themar looked to Sylvanas as she shut the door. He raised a brow. "Is there something-"

"Enough Theron. You know better than to ask." She sniped.

He chuckled at her reply. "Sylvanas...we have known each other for years. It's about time you allowed someone to love you. I'm only surprised that you allowed it to be someone so much younger than you." He teased.

She frowned, then realized that he was merely jesting for his own benefit, and scoffed. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your tone, Regent Lord?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, trust me, if anything you deserve this. Besides, I believe this is the first time I've ever heard you use the word 'S _urfal_ ' for someone. It's not just a pet name in this instance. She's not the only one in love, is she..." He asked.

They heard the door open, and Aelwynn blearily stepped out the door, tiredly meeting Lor'themar's gaze. She smiled. "Regent Lord, I'm sorry. I've been trying to catch up on some much needed rest." She said quietly.

He chuckled. "It's quite alright, you deserve it." He said.

He watched her walk up, practically curling up against Sylvanas' side. The Banshee Queen, who he had never seen interact with anyone in such a way while alive, was almost wrapped around the hunter, possessively holding the younger woman to her side. Her gaze had yet to leave Aelwynn's face. The change was startling. Seeing the cold, angry Dark Lady of the Forsaken treating someone as if they hung the moon in her sky was certainly a new sight. Rather than be envious of his oldest friend-turned sometime ally, he was happy for her. He'd known what she went through when Arthas had destroyed everything. He'd seen the way that monster had desecrated her body by dragging it through Silvermoon. Knowing now that she had dropped the hardened shell around her heart and allowed someone in, had caused him a small amount of joy.

* * *

 **To be honest...before MoP I wasn't the biggest fan of Lor, but he's grown on me...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay kids, we're into the Cataclysm now. This is a pretty heavy chapter. It mostly takes place in the End Time dungeon and due to creative licensing, and because I think Nozdormu has spent so much time (eh, get it? Time, cuz he's the aspect of time? Yeah sorry...) lost in his own head because of all of the things he's seen he'd be kinda a d-bag without realizing it, I've smashed the possible combinations of bosses into one instance. So, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

"I am sending you into the Obsidian Dragonshrine first. You need to take care of the threat there, then head into the Emerald next. If we can clear those two of the threats there, we will meet in the Azure Dragonshrine, and then into the Ruby Dragonshrine." Nozdormu looked to Aelwynn as he mentioned the Ruby Dragonshrine, and though his face was dispassionate, she thought she saw something pass through his eyes. "Our final task will be to rid the Bronze Dragonshrine of the final threat. Keep yourselves safe. These are twisted lands, in a twisted time, if you try to venture on without my guidance you could be lost."

The Obsidian Dragonshrine reeked of sulfer and ash, and the heat was sweltering. Even Nikola and Loki, both having inherent frost capabilities, were suffocating in the heat. They fought the dragons back, Sif striking down the last one as she cleaved its head off its body. Through the shimmering, sweltering heat, they all saw a corrupt version of their Chieftain...Baine Bloodhoof had fallen victim to the madness of the timeways.

Aelwynn looked around for any way to get to him without stepping in the lava and catching fire. "This is impossible..." She muttered.

"If I cast slow fall, we can all jump off the ledge onto that first island. As for getting to the rest, I have no clue..." Loki said.

Baine threw his totem as he fought with Sif and Nikola on the platform, and as the totem landed it sent out a shockwave that sent Aelwynn flying backward. She heard the hum of the bubble, and felt a hooking sensation in her lower stomach as Esme pulled her back.

* * *

Being in the pitch black, hearing the growls and snarls of the nightsabers surrounding them was unsettling. As the first beam of moonlight touched the ground, Tyrande spoke. Aelwynn turned to Sif and the others. "She's using Elune's powers, but it's corrupt." She said. She nocked an arrow and shot at a nightsaber, noticing that though it got the animal's attention the arrow seemed to pass right through it.

"I'll pull them into the light. Everyone follow." Sif said, nodding to Nikola as used his deathgrip as a chain and pulled several inside the pool of moonlight.

Aelwynn dodged a Sentinel's blade, swinging her bow and hitting the attacker in the head, stunning her momentarily, then stepped back and fired an arrow right between her eyes. She turned, firing off two arrows and taking out the two enemies that were coming for Esme, ducking when she heard a third and looked up with a smirk as Loki froze her in place. Nikola swung his dual swords, cleaving the Night Elf's head from her body.

When they approached the pool of water, Sif took an experimental step, wincing. "Nikola, we need to be quick." She said.

He looked down at the water, then looked at Sif and nodded. He sketched a bow to her, smirking. "Ladies first." He said, his echoing voice sardonic.

Loki turned, shouting. "Esme, Aelwynn, watch for that starfire!" He said, pointing to the falling balls of light. Aelwynn nodded and stepped back, just inside optimal range for her shots to strike powerfully. She charged up another arcane shot, letting it fire and looking down as a strike of what looked like lightning rushed across the ground towards the three ranged members. Esme looked down as well and stepped away, and Aelwynn dove for Loki, knocking him away from the strike just as Sif struck the killing blow.

"Thanks. I didn't even see that thing coming." Loki said, accepting Nikola's hand up. Aelwynn nodded, standing and brushing herself off.

"I didn't see it at first, but I could hear it charging, after it cleared the water I could see it." She replied.

"Let's move on." Nikola said, waving the group in front of him.

* * *

They all recognized the area the Azure Dragonshrine was in. Sif walked up to the edge of the hill and looked down. She turned. "It looks like there's three groups. There may be more."

"The ones in blue are priests...which means they'll probably try to cast off a light well." Esme said, watching the group on patrol.

"Those dwarves are hunters, both have a gun. Looks like there's a paladin or warrior in plate." Aelwynn remarked, looking around for the leader in charge. She assumed it was a corrupted version of someone important based on their experiences in the other two Shrines.

"The one in purple is most likely a mage." Loki mentioned, looking around. He turned to Aelwynn, curiosity in his gaze. "Black dragons were protectors of earth, that explained Baine. And the Green Dragonflight are guardians of the Emerald Dream, which is why they took Tyrande. Nozdormu mentioned the Azure Dragonshrine, which is here, and then Ruby. Blue dragons are protectors of magic. So whoever we go up against has to be arcane." He said.

Nikola nodded. "That makes sense."

They gathered the pieces one by one, killing the groups patrolling the area. The final piece was put into place and they heard Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Kirin Tor. Loki frowned. "She's going to be difficult. Nikola, anti magic shell yourself as often as you can, arcane explosions hurt tremendously. Sif, same goes for you with your bubble. I'll keep ice shield up as often as I can, Esme...you're going to have to keep yourself and Aelwynn bubbled as much as you can. And interrupt her as often as possible."

Aelwynn saw the molten bomb fly and ran toward it, hoping to displace the energy. She heard Jaina Blink and appeared away from them, three large shards of ice shooting up from the ground and fanning up. She let two arrows fly in rapid succession, watching Sif and Nikola dodge the ice shards. The final hit was an ice lance that Loki unleashed directly to her chest and she fell.

* * *

Aelwynn had felt bad about killing the former leader of the Kirin Tor, as well as Tyrande, but nothing could have prepared her for the Ruby Dragonshrine.

They walked in to find geists and other undead fiends, and Aelwynn's heart stopped. She looked out across the desolate area, her gaze falling on an armor clad figure floating in the sky, ghouls popping from the ground and shambling about.

"My gods..." She heard Sif say.

"Who is it?" Nikola asked.

Aelwynn paled as she recognized the cloak. "It's Sylvanas." She said hollowly.

Sif turned to her. "Aelwynn-"

The hunter shook her head, never taking her gaze off the figure in the air.

Esme rested a hand on Aelwynn's back, bringing her out of her stupor. "If you-"

"No...we need to do this. I have to."

Sif took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Wait..." Aelwynn stopped her before she could step up. She looked around at the group. "Sylvanas is smart, there's no reason to believe that...that this echo of her isn't just as intelligent. She's also cunning and ruthless...If we thought the other's were hard, she's going to be worse on us. Watch out for her black arrow. If it hits you, it'll poison you. If it hits the ground, it poisons the ground. Don't be near it." She said, looking up at the Banshee Queen. "She'll most likely shoot four or five in a row, so make sure you're on the move if you have her attention."

Sif threw her shield, ricocheting it off the ghouls heads, killing them instantly, and caught it as it came back.

Sylvanas turned her head, dropping from the sky, fury in her gaze.

"Another band of Deathwing's converts? I'll be sure your death is especially painful." She yelled furiously, pulling her black blades.

Aelwynn kept her focus on Nikola and Sif, gritting her teeth as Sylvanas let her Banshee Wail fly. All ears were bleeding now...this was not good.

Esme looked up as the Dark Lady launched herself into the air, drawing her bow and aiming at her. She took off, tossing a heal Aelwynn's way.

Nikola tried to get a strike in, growling as his blade was deflected once again. Even with her back to him, she was still blocking nearly every hit he was dishing out. She shot up in the air again, and he tried to use his death grip to pull her down, but she used her own to pull them all to her.

They all dropped, Aelwynn landing hard, and looked around as purple runes scattered in a circle around them.

"Watch, heathens, as death surrounds you!" Sylvanas shouted.

"Pick a ghoul and kill it!" Loki said.

They all focused on one ghoul, furious when it wouldn't go down, and Loki blinked his way passed the poisonous gasses twice before hitting it from behind. He pulled mirror image, three copies of himself popping up and hitting their targeted ghoul as well. Nikola called on his Army of the dead, more shambling ghouls surrounding the one they wanted dead, and took it down. A path cleared where the ghoul had been standing.

"RUN!" Esme shouted. They all took off, Aelwynn a bit slower due to the injury to her knee, and cleared the area, Sif and Nikola running back.

She let off another banshee wail, and all ears had been protected by their respective barriers except Aelwynn's. She shook her head as Esme turned to her and pointed at Nikola and Sif. "Keep an eye on them! I'm fine!"

The final shot, an arcane arrow to her chest, came from Aelwynn's hands.

"This...isn't how it was supposed to end..." Sylvanas said, pain and resignation in her voice. Her eyes closed and she moved no more.

The hunter dropped her bow, collapsing to her knees as the pain in her skull and the realization of what she had done hit her.

Sif rushed to her side, looking her over. "Your ears..." She said, and Aelwynn shook her head, staring blankly at the twisted echo of her lover. "Aelwynn, we need to move. We're almost done. Esme, can you-"

"Leave it." Aelwynn said hollowly, slinging her bow over her shoulder and painfully standing, walking up to where the Banshee Queen lay. "I..." She looked back at the group, limping over to them.

"Let's go." She said quietly.

Sif and Esme looked at one another, worried.

Aelwynn felt nothing as they fought Murozond, and before she knew it, the fight was over. Loki opened a portal to Orgrimmar and they all stepped through.

* * *

 _"This...isn't how it was supposed to end."_

She was haunted.

That phrase ran through her mind, over and over. Along with the sight of her lover as an echo of herself. An angry, lost, embittered echo. A malevolent shade that Deathwing's conquer and corruption of the world would have created with the help of the Infinite Dragonflight. Seeing Jaina Proudmoore, Baine Bloodhoof, and Tyrande Whisperwind twisted in that same dark, horrendous way had been difficult. But seeing Sylvanas had been heart wrenching. Knowing that for all of her bravado and veiled ruthlessness, she was a woman struggling to keep her faction together, and that horrible, demented version of herself that had been created through the mass destruction of Azeroth.

She rode through the entrance of the Undercity completely numb, unable to process what had happened due to the shock. Sif and the rest of the group had ridden the zeppelin from Orgrimmar with her, all surreptitiously keeping an eye on their friend and fellow adventurer.

When they reached the Royal Quarter Sif dismounted first, looking up to the Banshee Queen before coaxing Aelwynn off her horse. Sylvanas met them at the bottom of the stairs, looking between the two women. She leaned into Aelwynn, softly leading her into their chambers, hoping she was focused enough to bathe. Sif had followed at Sylvanas' behest and once the hunter was in the bathroom Sylvanas turned.

"What happened?" She asked. She could see the haunting look in Sif's eyes as well, though not as prevalent.

"Nozdormu called for us. He sent us into a strain of time after Deathwing...we ran into the Infinite Dragonflight. Faction leaders from both sides had been corrupted. Jaina and Tyrande were both there, as well as Baine...and you." Sif replied quietly.

"None of us took it well, but she was useless the last fight. We couldn't get her to snap out of it. Nikola and Esme nearly died. We all made it out alive, barely."

Sif watched as Sylvanas looked at the door to the bathroom. "Go to her. She's going to need you."

Sylvanas nodded. "Thank you for bringing her home."

Sif smiled weakly. "Of course, let me know if you need anything. We'll be here in Undercity a few days, my husband is training new mages." She said, gesturing to the door where the rest of the group had come in as well.

Sylvanas watched as she left and turned to the bathroom door. She opened it slowly, her undead heart aching at the lost look on Aelwynn's face. " _Dalah'surfal_? Come, let's get you cleaned up." She said softly.

Aelwynn moved automatically with the gentle pressure Sylvanas used to move her through the routine of getting cleaned up.

She'd seen the tears and gashes in Aelwynn's tabard and cloak, noticed the bent and missing links of chain holding the mail together, the protective barrier doing a fairly decent job at keeping her hunter alive. Once she had the woman stripped she saw the bruising and scratches. There were two spots on her upper left arm and upper right thigh where an arrow glanced off her armor but managed to catch a chink in the mail, tearing through skin.

Sylvanas did her best to be gentle, hoping that the heat of the water would help bring Aelwynn out of whatever stupor she was in, but it had yet to do anything other than add a red hue to her skin.

She cleaned Aelwynn up, washing the sand and dirt from her hair and body, gently cleaning the dried blood from her ears and looking her swollen left knee over. She drained the tub and guided her out before drying her off and dressing her gently. "You need to get some sleep, _Surfal_. Come, I'll lie with you." Sylvanas whispered.

* * *

The tears came an hour after Aelwynn fell asleep. Sylvanas had lain with her until she was asleep before vacating the bed to sit at the desk on the far wall. She turned as her lover screamed, crying for her and shouting 'no' over and over again.

" _Dalah'surfal_ , hush. You're safe." Sylvanas said, stroking Aelwynn's cheek with her thumb. Aelwynn awoke slowly, her tears coming again. "You-you're alive?" She whispered.

Sylvanas nodded, wiping the tears from her temples. "I am, S _urfal_. Your friend Sif told me what happened. You've helped make it so that won't happen, you do know that, yes?" She asked softly.

Aelwynn bit her lip in an effort to stem her tears. "It was awful." She whispered. "You were so broken. Not physically. But mentally, emotionally. There was nothing left of my Sylvanas. It was like all of the darkest parts of you were amplified. There was no life there." She explained. "If seeing you that broken wasn't enough...we had to..." She swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I had to kill you! I couldn't even nock an arrow...but there were ghouls everywhere, and you-she kept raising more, shouting about how death was surrounding us. I knew we needed to make sure we were all doing what we could to survive, but I couldn't... The hit that finally took you down was one of my arrows..." She sat up, wiping her face. "When...when you died...the pain in your voice..." _'This isn't how it was supposed to...end.'_

Sylvanas cupped her cheeks, bringing her head up to meet the Banshee Queen's gaze. "You did not kill me. Remember what she was, who she became." She said. "Because of you I will never, _can_ never be that person. Everything I have become is because of you. You've brought out the best in me."

* * *

 **Y'all know what to do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay kiddies...and we're on to MoP...please don't hate me!**

* * *

Aelwynn cringed in annoyance as she brushed herself off, looking around the foreign jungle. Loki snuffed next to her, growling at the large insect that ambled past. "I know, Loki...this place is ridiculous." She muttered, watching the group of Pandaren from a thick crop of bamboo. Loki growled in warning as a cricket hopped passed him, stopping to look up and chirp at him before bouncing on its way.

Everything here was far too bright, far too...cheerful for Aelwynn's taste. She headed back into the Valley of the Four Winds with what seemed like a permanent headache. She now realized why the Pandaren drank so much, if alcohol was the only escape from such a dull existence then inebriation was sure to liven things up a bit. She took the portal back to the Undercity, knowing she resembled her spirit beast in times of deep annoyance. She could feel her ears folded back toward her head and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to shove off the tension.

She and Loki reached Sylvanas' quarters and she hung her bow and quiver up, looking around the room for her lover. 'She must still be in the main hall.' She thought, turning distractedly to the desk and sitting down. She removed her gauntlets and laid them on the desk, scrubbing her face with her hands and jumped slightly when cool fingers stroked the back of her neck.

"Do yourself a favor and stay away from that infernal set of islands." She muttered.

Sylvanas chuckled softly. "Why is that?" She asked.

"I realized while I was there that the reason they're all intoxicated is because of how mundane it is there..." Aelwynn shook her head. "I would drown myself in alcohol if I had to live there. It's so bright, and...cheerful. Everyone there is always happy. It's sickening." She said, turning with a frown.

Her Banshee Queen laughed. "You, _Surfal_ , have been spending far too much time with me. I've heard other adventurers say it's quite beautiful."

Aelwynn scoffed, curling her lip. "Sure...beautiful...between the goblin-sized crickets that infest the entire island, the fact that the jungle is so green it makes your eyes hurt, and an entire section of the island is crawling with Klaxxi, some strange humanoid race of insects that make the night elves look like humans in terms of height, then yes...its stunning."

Sylvanas shook her head, smiling slightly.

Aelwynn turned in her seat, noting for the first time the lack of armor her lover was wearing. She slid her hands up the back of the former Ranger General's leather-covered thighs.

"You want to know the worst part?" She asked.

Sylvanas raised a brow in amusement. "Absolutely."

"There are a group of children that constantly follow me around while I'm at the farms, wanting to know if they can play with Loki. I finally capitulated thinking that they would leave me be, but one, the smallest of the group, follows me to the farm and sits on the steps while I'm trading there. He doesn't say anything, just silently follows me. I'm half tempted to bring him here in hopes that seeing a place so shockingly different will teach him to avoid me." She said resignedly.

Sylvanas bit her lip in an effort to stifle her laugh.

"You mean to tell me, with all of the dangerous things that walk the grounds, you're afraid of a group of children?" She asked, chuckling.

Aelwynn glared. "I'm not afraid of them. It's annoying! Imagine a bunch of furry, large eyed puppies following you around, yipping constantly. I had to fly back to the Summit to use the facilities because I was afraid they were going to barge in! I can't move while I'm there without one of them on my heels!"

Sylvanas couldn't find it in herself to contain her laughter anymore. Aelwynn was a strong woman, with good values and always ready to follow orders, volunteering for rescue and aid missions, yet her patience was worn thin by a group of talking bears.

"I apologize, _Dalah'surfal_ , but you have to see how absurd this is. You've done things that no one else would, gone places everyone else feared to tread. You're a strong woman, a talented hunter with a good heart. And your only complaint about this new land is that it's cheerful and there are children that want your attention."

Aelwynn frowned slightly. "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds a bit ridiculous, doesn't it..." She said, shaking her head.

Sylvanas stroked her thumb over the blood elf's lips. "Perhaps a bit. However, you've returned home, let's not waste time talking."

* * *

Aelwynn stood behind the Horde leaders, watching Thrall and Varian argue. She glanced to Sylvanas who stood still as a statue, her gaze locked on her sister. Vereesa looked similar to how Sylvanas had when alive, and Aelwynn could piece together more of her memory of the former Ranger General before Arthas' attack.

She saw Garrosh shift and stepped in front of the Banshee Queen, drawing her bow and readying an arrow. "Enough arguing! He's coming to! Get him chained and out of here or _I_ will kill him." She demanded, looking to the Pandaren. She looked up at Varian who had readied his sword, his stance defensive as he looked at her. She sneered. "Relax, King Wrynn. I wouldn't shoot you. This monster, however, isn't important enough to be killed by someone notable." She said.

Varian raised his chin and relaxed his stance.

A staff came up and rested on top of the arrow nocked into place in Aelwynn's bow and she turned, glaring at the Pandaren holding it.

"You would do well to relax your bowstring and re-quiver that arrow." Taran Zhu said.

Aelwynn bared her canines, narrowing her eyes. "This _dog_ does not deserve a fair trial. After everything he did, to you, to the Alliance, to the Horde. He released the Sha, destroyed Theramore with a manabomb and enslaved what he deemed 'lesser races' of the Horde, not to mention torturing them. After all that, you want to appoint someone to defend him?! I myself would stand as the accuser and hammer every nail in his coffin, and relish every moment of it. But no, you want to draw out every bit of unnecessary pain and suffering because your Celestials want a _trial_?"

Zhu stood unaffected by her hateful speech.

"Do you know what happens in other areas of our world if someone commits a crime? They are summarily punished. A thief...they lose their arm. A murderer? Their life. There is no trial. But no, you're going to prolong the life of a genocidal maniac to make sure it's fair... Allow me to let you in on a little fact... life isn't fair. Existence isn't fair. Its fairness is destroyed when someone like that-" She pointed to the orc in chains, "is allowed to _breathe_."

The Pandaren stared at her blankly, which angered her more. "You should spend time at the temple, meditation could help calm you." He said, turning. "Or perhaps you should stop spending so much time in the presence of the woman you stand in front of."

At that she snapped, throwing her bow on the ground and going for her dagger. She was grabbed by Sylvanas and Lor'themar before she had a chance to strike. "Let me go." She warned. Sylvanas stepped before her, her eyes widening at the glint of golden malice in her eyes.

* * *

Genn Greymane noticed the glint from across the room and stepped towards them. "You had best let her go. As much as I would enjoy seeing her tear you to shreds, if she does in fact lose control and finally snap she could injure the both of you as well as herself." He said.

Varian turned to him, a scowl on his scarred face.

"You think I wouldn't notice if someone had been bitten by one of my own, Varian?" Genn asked.

* * *

Aelwynn took a deep breath, closing her eyes and forcing herself to relax. "I'm fine." She said quietly, opening her eyes and watching them lead Hellscream out in chains.

She turned as Vereesa and Anduin came up to the Horde leaders, Vereesa meeting her gaze and walking past her, toward Sylvanas. Anduin stopped in front of her. "Do you really believe what you said?" He asked her.

She raised a brow, nodding. "I do. I have no need to explain, but I will." She said.

Anduin watched the hunter sheath her dagger and pick up her bow, stringing it over her shoulder.

"I was in Orgrimmar before being stationed in Northrend, going over my assignment. He began talking about the rest of the Horde 'trash', saying that they were going to do what they could to utilize the Forsaken and destroy Sylvanas. When he began speaking of slavery and how the rest of the boot-licking races would fall in line I had had enough. I argued with him, and he grabbed me. My pet, Fenris, came to my defense and bit him. That-" her mouth thinned into a line, glaring at the doorway, "that _monster_ , killed my companion in front of me, and when I refused to back down he struck me and sent me to Dalaran, severely injured. I was gone for six months, with no rations, no gear, no orders, and the outposts all had wanted posters with my name and face on them." She said.

Anduin opened his mouth to speak.

"So, tell me, Prince Anduin. Do I not have the right to want him dead beneath my heel? Exactly where he placed the rest of the Horde for two years?" She asked him.

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I would say that you do, hunter. However, if you continue to hold onto your hate for him, it will only harm you in the end." He said.

She sighed, shaking her head. "That hate is all I have left. It's fueled me for months. If I let that go, I have nothing left."

With that she turned, heading over to where Vol'jin and Baine stood, passing by Gallywix without a thought.

The new Warchief looked her over. "I admiah ya strength, Nightstrida. But ya be headin' down a dahk path if ya be vengeful like dat. Howevah, don't be thinkin' ya be da only one dat wants Hellscream's head on a pike. As ya new Wahchief, I be callin' on ya when I need ya. Howevah, if ya be needin' time ta get ya affaiahs in ordah, ya be lettin' me know, yah?" He asked.

Aelwynn nodded, bowing her head. " As you command, Warchief."

"Ya be goin' now, it seems Windrunnah be requirin' ya attention." Vol'jin said, looking to Sylvanas as she stepped up behind her.

* * *

Aelwynn bit back her annoyance as they landed at the Temple of the White Tiger. The more time she spent in Pandaria, the less she felt like herself. She turned to Sylvanas. "If you'd like, I'll head down to the training grounds and give you time with your sister." She said quietly.

Sylvanas shook her head. "There is nothing she and I will say that I won't speak to you about." The Banshee Queen replied, kissing her softly.

Aelwynn broke the kiss, turning as Vereesa walked up.

They stared awkwardly at one another for a moment before Vereesa spoke up.

"Sylvanas, would it be possible if we spoke alone?" She asked, looking between her undead sister and the elf at her side.

Sylvanas raised a brow, turning to Aelwynn. "There is nothing you can say that can't be said in front of Aelwynn."

Vereesa looked to her feet. "I realize that you probably don't wish to speak to me. But I needed to talk to you."

Sylvanas' features softened. "It isn't that, Little Moon."

Vereesa looked up, eyes wide. "You-you remembered..." She breathed.

Sylvanas smiled. "Of course I remembered, Little Moon. Now, I believe there are introductions to be made. _Surfal_ , I'd like you to meet Vereesa, my younger sister. Vereesa, this is Aelwynn Nightstrider, my lover."

Aelwynn nodded at Vereesa, looking around unsteadily. She looked back to the Ranger General of the Silver Covenant. "I wanted to apologize for before, with Hellscream and the Pandaren, and offer my condolences on the loss of your husband. I met him once, he was a good man." She said.

Vereesa smiled sadly. "Thank you, and it's good to meet you. And as for before, I hadn't known what was happening on the Horde side of things." She looked at the hunter for a moment, realization in her eyes. "Wait, Nightstrider...I trained with your older brother. Ry was a good friend to me during our training. We were often partnered up."

Aelwynn smiled painfully. "Yeah, he talked about you whenever he was home. He was glad he got partnered with you. He used to tell me how he teased you about being the next Ranger General." She said quietly.

Vereesa chuckled, nodding and wiping away her tears. "Yes, he did." She looked to the younger elf, then to Sylvanas, hesitant to ask.

"I was the only survivor." Aelwynn confirmed. She shook her head. "I can only imagine what they would think of me today. Father would be angry that I followed Ryatherion's path. Mother would worry constantly. Caeledon and Kierilana would torment me about Sylvanas, and Ryatherion would strut around like a stallion, proud that 'his little sister wanted to be just like him when she grew up.'"

Sylvanas rested her hand on Aelwynn's lower back, hoping it would give her comfort. She met her sister's blue gaze. "Now that this...enlightening and emotional moment is over, what did you wish to speak of?" She asked her sister.

Vereesa looked between the two. "We need to kill Garrosh Hellscream."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well...we're almost to the end of this part of the story...if you've read the book War Crimes, you'll know some of what happened during the trial. So, with that little tidbit of information...on to Part 9!**

* * *

The three elven women sat in the empty training grounds, chatting and laughing.

Vereesa looked between Sylvanas and her lover, seeing something she had never thought she would. Sylvanas' eyes, eyes that had held many emotions growing up, and had hidden so much more...her eyes never left Aelwynn's face, a glint of love in her gaze. She could tell from Aelwynn's reactions that it was reciprocated, which made Vereesa happy, yet the melancholy still hung around her. Since Rhonin's death she had felt hollow, but having Sylvanas back in her life, knowing that she had her remaining family with her had eased that ache.

Aelwynn made a comment about avoiding the farms while they were back in such a cheerful place, to which Sylvanas threw her head back and laughed. Vereesa laughed and looked between them in confusion.

The Blood Elf narrowed her eyes, glaring up at her lover from her spot lying in Sylvanas' lap. "It isn't _funny_. I'm telling you, those ankle biters are around every corner. They must have a lookout, or some kind of warning that goes off when I land there."

Sylvanas chuckled, looking to her sister. "Little Moon, would you believe this fearless, illustrious hunter who has faced down demons and the Lich King and lived to tell about it, is afraid to go to the farming community here because of the...children that roam the area?"

Vereesa giggled. "Well...children can be intimidating..." She offered.

"They're not intimidating...they're _everywhere_!" Aelwynn scoffed. "I finally sent Loki off with a group of them because they kept begging me to let him play with them...and I _still_ managed to drag one around with me."

"Speaking of, _Surfal_ , where is your magnificent beast?" Sylvanas asked.

Aelwynn sighed. "No doubt up in the temple, acting adorable and sad for a few table scraps..."

Sylvanas whistled, watching the Spirit Beast poke his head out the door, a boar's leg in his mouth. He came trotting down the path, eyeing the Pandaren that passed and flicking his tail in warning.

"Come here, beast. No more begging for table scraps. You're gonna get fat." Aelwynn said, smirking as his ears pinned back and he dropped the boar leg.

Vereesa watched the beast in awe. "You...you tamed him?" She asked.

Loki turned his head, tilting it and looking at Vereesa.

"It was less of me taming him, and more of him bringing me out of unconsciousness by attempting to lick the skin off my face." Aelwynn said modestly.

Vereesa moved to a kneeling position, reaching hesitantly out to the beast. "May I?" She asked him, turning her hand palm up and allowing him to sniff.

He came up, sniffing her before rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

"You are magnificent...I can't believe... You said you never needed to tame him?" She asked, scratching him behind the ear.

Aelwynn nodded. "He tamed me, more or less. I was in Scholazar Basin, after being unceremoniously dumped on a zeppelin headed for Northrend for insulting...well, insulting the intelligence of the accused at tomorrow's trial. He made a comment about forcing the 'lesser' factions of the Horde into submission, and I called him an idiot. Told him that the so called lesser races wouldn't stand for it, that slavery was not acceptable nor tolerated. At which point he grabbed me and got in my face. My companion at the time, a wolf I'd trained since he was a pup, came to my defense and Garrosh killed him. Right in front of me. I was heartbroken, but my reaction was nowhere near what I was feeling...I spit at his feet, so he picked me up by the throat and choked me. When I didn't struggle he hit me so hard I landed on the opposite side of the table. That's when they dumped me on the zeppelin and sent me off. I was gone for almost six months." She said.

Vereesa looked to her sister. "Did anyone confront Garrosh?"

Sylvanas glared at the toe of her boot and shook her head. "I tried to, but Lor'themar stopped me. He told me that if I were to go off on the Warchief in the middle of Orgrimmar, I'd either be killed, or my reaction would decide the fate of my race. We sent people out every week, looking for her." She said, tracing one of Aelwynn's long brows.

"I came back, eventually. I figured that I needed to let the heat die down before I tried to step foot in a Horde capital city, knowing that his guards were everywhere." Aelwynn said quietly.

"You still could have come home." Sylvanas replied.

Aelwynn cracked an eye open and looked up at her lover. "It was home to me then, I just didn't realize you thought of it as my home too..." She said with a smirk. "I thought you were annoyed with me hanging around the Undercity, taking up all of Darnell's time. And Ranger Clea's."

A flash of jealousy lit in Sylvanas' eyes. "Clea was mostly the reason. She was rather taken with you. Anytime anyone would mention you, her eyes would flare."

Aelwynn grinned. "I guess I just have that effect on people, don't I?" She winked and rolled, looking to her spirit beast. "Whatcha think Loki, do I have that effect on people, or what?" She asked, chuckling as the big cat chuffed at her. She grinned at the beast, rolling her eyes. "Spoilsport."

"You must truly have a way with animals...in all the years I've been in Dalaran, I've never seen a beast like him." Vereesa said quietly.

Aelwynn snorted. "You've probably never _heard_ a beast like him either. He's extremely vocal in battle." She said, groaning when he came over and practically flopped over on her. He chattered at her, chuffing and grumbling. "Yes, you are...don't even try to lie to me."

Sylvanas chuckled as he rolled off of her, stretching out on his back and chattering again. She looked to her sister, watching the awe on her face.

"He's rather intelligent." Vereesa mused.

Aelwynn shrugged. "I think he just pretends to be...I'm sure he believes one of us has to at least appear smart. Gods knows I'm many things, smart-mouthed being one of them. But after some of the things I've gotten myself into...smart is not a label that's accurate."

Sylvanas snorted. "Yes, like heading off to Dalaran and being taken to Teldrassil as a prisoner of war."

"Or being bitten by a worgen while I was there...pissing off Malfurion Stormrage by telling him that if he was the good twin, I really didn't want to experience Illidan. I think I called Tyrande a coward, too, which I do feel guilty about." She said.

Vereesa's eyes widened at the worgen comment. "You were bitten? Did they give you anything to help control it?" She asked.

Aelwynn shook her head. "Ah, no...and that little display in there earlier with Zhu was pretty much proof that I need to work on my self control. That would not have been good."

The Banshee Queen scowled. "Your self control is flawless. Yes, you get heated, but that is part of your personality. If it wasn't, we wouldn't be sitting here."

Aelwynn smirked. "Is that a 'take it as you will' tacked on the end of that little comment."

Sylvanas scoffed. "Insatiable little beast." She chuckled.

Aelwynn batted her eyelashes jokingly. "Only for you." She said in a sing song voice.

Vereesa chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

They continued chatting until late afternoon, deciding it was time to leave for the evening.

"Are you going to be here for the trial tomorrow?" Vereesa asked.

Sylvanas nodded. "I will, knowing Baine, he will do his best to represent a solid defense, however I will not miss the trial for anything." She replied.

Aelwynn eyed the temple, shaking her head. "I probably won't. Knowing my last interaction with Zhu I'll probably be held up at the gate. I assume it's best if I'm not here. Besides, I don't think I should spend much more time here in Pandaria, even with the defeat of the Sha this place is-" She was cut off.

"Nightstrider, could you please join me?" Taran Zhu asked as he stood at the bottom of the steps.

Aelwynn stiffened, looking to her lover. Loki straightened next to her, feeding off of her reactions.

"Leave your beast." Zhu demanded.

"Of course." She said stiffly, turning to Sylvanas. "I'll see you back home." She said quietly, turning to leave.

Sylvanas grabbed her wrist, tugging her back. "You _will_ see me back home." She replied, kissing her gently. "Go, _Dalah'surfal_. Don't keep him waiting."

* * *

She stalked back to their quarters in the Undercity, muttering obscenities under her breath. The Forsaken who usually greeted her respectfully, now gave her a wide berth, realizing that in this situation distance was needed.

She opened the door to their quarters furiously, tossing her broken bow on the ground before stripping off her cloak and quiver, hanging them up and completely ignoring Sylvanas and Loki as they watched her stalk to the bathroom. She slammed the door, going over and attempting to rinse the blood from her knuckles in the sink, hissing at the sting the hot water created.

Sylvanas opened the door, watching from the doorway. "What did he have to say?" She asked.

Aelwynn leaned on the counter. "It doesn't matter." She said angrily, flexing her fist and grimacing. She still had a piece of obliterated bamboo somewhere in the wound, and pulled her dagger with her left hand.

She felt a cool hand grasp her own, removing the dagger from her fist and turning her face. She met the crimson gaze of her lover and sighed, dropping her chin to her chest.

"I'm getting worse. He pointed it out, forced me to fight several of his monks in order to determine just how out of control I am, and then told me that if I was to show up at the trial tomorrow they would send me to Kun Lai Summit with no weapons and keep me there until it was over."

Sylvanas watched her face, frowning. "Out of control? Your control is impeccable." She replied, gently grasping Aelwynn's injured hand and removing the splinters of wood.

The hunter hissed and shook her head. "No, it _was_ impeccable...four months ago I never would have acted like I did when we took Hellscream down. Being there did nothing to help my control, and having that monster so close to you made it worse. I've felt it slipping, little by little, it's gotten to the point where it's now a constant struggle to keep myself from changing. I don't know what to do." She admitted.

Sylvanas finished cleaning her wound, tipping her chin up. "If you need to take time to gather your strength, to regain control, then do so. You deserve to take a break."

Aelwynn glanced at her lips, nodding. "I probably should." She said, reaching up with her uninjured hand and stroking her thumb over Sylvanas' lips.

The Banshee Queen smirked, nipping softly at Aelwynn's thumb. "Was there something you needed?" She asked sultrily.

"I think you know the answer to that already." Aelwynn replied, kissing her Dark Lady deeply.

* * *

Aelwynn sighed in relaxation, her hand occasionally moving to stroke Sylvanas' back. The Dark Lady had her ear pressed to Aelwynn's chest, listening to the beat of the Blood Elf's heart. While her lover dozed, Sylvanas thought back to the night before. She could sense what Aelwynn had spoken of when she mentioned that her control was slipping. The hunter's focus had been far more intense than normal, and she'd used her teeth more often than usual. Not that Sylvanas was complaining. But it brought a worrying thought to mind. If Aelwynn was in fact losing control, if the mindless beast was close to breaking free, there was no telling what would happen.

She adjusted her position on the bed, leaning up and over her lover. Aelwynn shifted in her sleep, humming and rolling on her side. Sylvanas smiled softly, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her. The hunter awoke immediately, rolling Sylvanas onto her back and kissing her deeply. She broke the kiss, smirking down at her undead lover. "Hi." Aelwynn said, smirking.

Sylvanas chuckled, winking. "Good morning, _Dalah'surfal_. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Aelwynn grinned, kissing her Banshee Queen's nose. "Much better. What time do you need to leave for the trial?" She asked, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck.

Sylvanas hummed as she felt teeth come into contact with her skin. "I'll need to leave in two hours. Why? Did you have something in mind for us to pass the time?"

Aelwynn chuckled. "I can think of a few things..."

* * *

 **And Part 9 has come and gone...the next part will be the final chapter to this story, but I have some of the follow up ready to go up. I'm also thinking of posting a few branch-off stories that follow quests that are in the game, as well as a string of letters that the two have written to one another while Aelwynn was trucking around Azeroth. If you think I should post them, let me know by reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so incredibly sorry! Life caught up to me and I've been super busy with work and personal stuff, but I'm hopefully back to posting. This is the final chapter, and it's rather short, but the next story will most likely be up fairly quickly.**

* * *

The trial passed over the course of eight days, and in that time Aelwynn had done her best to be patient and relax while waiting for news. She hadn't ventured out of Undercity, her impatience causing a small tiff within her guild. Nikola hadn't understood why she was so hostile, both Sif and Esme asking him in their own ways to leave her be. The stress of the situation wasn't helping, and the constant bickering in the group was making it worse.

They finally decide they were going to sit outside the ruins of Lordaeron, so the group ventured outside. Aelwynn lounged against a nearly demolished pillar, her ever present Spirit Beast at her side. Carlisle, a monk who had recently joined the group, sat with Esme, Nikola on their other side, with Bulliam, Loki and Sif making up the rest of the group. Loki, her Spirit Beast, perked his head up and watched the entrance as Sylvanas stepped outside the archway. The hunter smiled softly, looking up at her lover as she neared.

"How did it go?" She asked.

Sylvanas shook her head. "They've been showing what happened using the Vision of Time. Today's harrowing vision was Theramore." She explained.

Aelwynn grit her teeth, shaking her head. "This trial is ridiculous. All they're doing is delaying justice. I doubt they'll sentence him to death, they're too forgiving for that." The hunter sneered.

Carlisle spoke up quietly. "I would agree with you on that point. They are more forgiving than they perhaps should be. However, in the end it is up to them. " He said.

* * *

"They should have called you in, you were part of the effort to take him down." Sylvanas said as she shed her armor.

Aelwynn lounged on the bed, shrugging her shoulders. "They won't. Taran Zhu made it very clear that I wasn't going to be included in the proceedings in any form. To be honest, I really don't want to be there. I'll be the first to publicly berate that fat oaf and his...guardians."

Sylvanas turned, a brow raised as she straightened the leather tunic she had pulled over her head. "You certainly don't get along well with the Pandaren do you..." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Aelwynn rolled her eyes. "Why should I? He's judged me at every turn and found me lacking, not that I've cared at all, but I've had less of a struggle getting along with Alliance members I've met while in Dalaran. And all of his garbage about being 'sha-touched' has done nothing to alleviate my aggravation. We all have a right to emotion, positive or otherwise, and having some stupid overweight, drunk furball tell me I need to control my anger just makes it worse."

Sylvanas shook her head, chuckling at Aelwynn's description of the Pandaren judge.

* * *

Deathstalker Belmont came around the corner, heading toward the training area where the group of adventurers were, his steps sure. His mind, however, was in turmoil. Something had happened. Something terrible, and he needed to follow his Queen's orders and locate her hunter quickly.

"Hunter Nightstrider. The Banshee Queen has returned. I will stay with the rest of your group and wait for you to return." He said.

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you Belmont." She said. She turned to the group. "Time for the moment of truth..." She said.

* * *

Aelwynn stepped in the door of their living quarters, looking around for Sylvanas. She spotted her at the desk, her hands propping up her head as she leaned on the surface.

"Sylvanas?" She asked.

The Banshee Queen turned, and the sight that greeted Aelwynn was not what she expected. Those eyes that had once held tenderness toward her were hard, her face covered in gore.

"Sylvanas, what happened?" Aelwynn questioned.

"She betrayed me. And he got away." Sylvanas replied, her voice as cold as the Frozen Throne and hard as steel.

"What?"

"Vereesa...she told the human princeling that Hellscream's food was poisoned. And then that blasted bronze dragon took the monster and they escaped!" She shouted, standing and clearing the desk in a single swipe.

Aelwynn frowned. "Why...Kairoz...of course." She said quietly. "I knew there was something more going on."

Sylvanas spun on her heel, targeting Aelwynn with a deadly glare. "Leave." She snapped coldly.

"Sylvanas..." Aelwynn countered.

"I said LEAVE!" The Banshee Queen shouted, pointing to the door. "And for your own sake, do not return. You are no longer needed here."

The Blood Elf closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "Wh...fine." She snapped angrily, grabbing her pack and her bow.

She turned as she got to the door. "If you think I would do to you what your sister has, you're wrong. I would _never_ betray you like that. You don't do that to people you love. But now I realize it was one sided." She turned back to the door, grabbing the door handle. " _Shorel'aran_." She said, swinging the door open and slamming it behind her.

She pulled the hood of her traveling cloak up to cover her head, and headed up to the elevators. This was the last time she would be in Undercity, but she needed to leave quickly.

* * *

When she returned to the group, Belmont turned, his necromantic eyes registering the tears in her own. " _Shorel'aran_ , Belmont." She said quietly, turning to the group. "Hellscream managed to escape. I'm going to Orgrimmar to find out what happened. I don't care where any of you go from here, but _anar'alah_ , if any of you follow me there will be hell to pay." With that she turned, heading out of the ruins, confused and broken-hearted.

* * *

 **So we've reached the end. I've been trying to get the sequel edited and cleaned up, which should hopefully be uploaded within the next week. To those who reviewed and followed this story, thank you so much! Aelwynn's adventures will continue soon!**


End file.
